Masquerade
by CeraJade
Summary: The Jedi are getting desperate for information. Reliable contacts are few and far between. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka must infiltrate a Masque & get what information they can from a shallow king.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone watch the Tudors? I'm SO sad for the last season. I'm a historian and feed off that show, and have lately been on a King Henry kick. I created a situation where our loverly heroes have to extract information from a King Henry VIII type character and navigate themselves through a King Henry type court. I have posted in a very, very long time (I'm SORRY, please don't hurt me!), but this one has been stuck in my head for quite a while. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Rex, change into your fatigues and meet us in the hanger in five," Anakin yelled down the hall. A startled Rex just nodded his head and turned to fill the order. Anakin and Ahsoka continued walking to the _Resolute_'s hanger.

"Should I even ask?" Ahsoka said.

"Nope," Anakin smiled. "Because I don't know what it is either. All Obi-Wan said was for you, me, and our best trooper to meet him and the Council at the Temple."

The _Resolute _was in orbit around Coruscant, waiting its turn at a docking bay on the planet to refuel and restock. They had just arrived from hunting in the Outer Rim, following a ghost of a rumor of a large Separatist fleet, but found nothing. When they emerged from hyperspace, Obi-Wan's message was waiting for Anakin.

Five minutes later, a showered and clean-pressed Rex arrived, and the three entered a shuttle and left for the surface. In the quiet ride down, Ahsoka noticed there was something different about this shuttle. She looked around with a frown. _The interior's the same. New seats? No…same. Is it colder in here?_ One of her senses was off, but she couldn't quite place it. She heaved a sigh. _What's that? A new…nice smell?_ Looking around, tapping into her Togrutan hunting mode, she took in another deep breath without anyone noticing. _It's…Rex?_ She couldn't turn around to look at him sitting behind her and Anakin, but she defiantly placed the smell. _Huh. I don't think I've ever seen him scrubbed and out of his armor, actually. He cleans up nice. And smells a lot better than when he's in his stinky battle gear…_ She shook the thought out of her head.

"What?" Anakin looked over.

Ahsoka realized she had _physically_ shaken the thought out of her head. "Oh…nothing. My thoughts just…wandered. I was…disagreeing with myself."

Anakin gave her a sideways glance of skepticism, but let the moment go.

_Why do I even bother lying to him?_

Anakin docked the shuttle in silence. Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan was waiting for them on the Temple's landing platform. He nodded a greeting when they stepped off.

"I hear our rumor was just that," Obi-Wan addressed Anakin.

Anakin sighed and frowned. "I don't know where the Council has been getting this information lately, but it's terrible. We wasted two months and millions of gallons of fuel and supplies searching for nothing. It was a big, expensive, non-luxurious cruise."

They entered the lift to the Council room. "I understand your frustration, Anakin. But our source _insisted_ we look into this one. You didn't even find a hint of Separatists once being there?"

"Not even their shadow," Anakin grumbled.

The four of them entered the Council room. Yoda and Mace were the only two physically present, however Luminara was via hologram. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex bowed.

Mace and Yoda nodded. "Unfortunate your mission was, Anakin," Yoda said. "Follow up our source, we will."

"However, we have a new development," Mace continued. "A new source of information."

Anakin groaned inwardly. He didn't understand how the Council got in touch with these sources, but so many of them had proved false that it was more of a nuisance now than anything.

"There is a small planet off the Outer Rim, Laon. Are any of you familiar with it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head but Anakin answered. "Not the planet itself, but I am aware the King of Laon and his court are here in Coruscant."

Mace frowned. "How do you know this?"

Anakin flicked his eyes down and stumbled, forgetting when Padmé told him that, it was in confidence. "Uh…I watch the HoloNet, Master."

Mace nodded slowly. "Yes, King Anyon and Queen Enys are here to attend several meetings of the Outer Rim planets considering joining the Republic. There are whispers, however, that the King is double dipping. Several independent sources report him in alliances with Dooku."

"Important that fact, is it not," Yoda added. "But, if in contact with the Count King Anyon is, information he may have."

"King Anyon has not been privy to any of our information. The delegates holding these meetings are careful and aware of that," Luminara explained. "But, if our source is correct, Dooku's subordinates are not. The king is a hard target with a valuable planet. Straight invasion doesn't work on Laon. It's too fortified and has too many valuable resources that Dooku wouldn't risk destroying. Perhaps the Separatist he was in contact with was trying to impress the King instead. This is where you come in."

Anakin shifted. "Excuse me, Master, but what makes you think King Anyon will readily give information to a Jedi?"

"He won't," Yoda answered. "Under cover, you will be."

Luminara nodded. "The king is fond of parties. Very…fond. This evening, in fact, he is hosting a Ball. Your instructions are to enter the Ball and extract the information, if there is any, from King Anyon."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You couldn't have picked anymore recognizable Jedi then Anakin and I. And not to mention a _Clone_?"

Rex shifted uncomfortably behind the Jedi. Obi-Wan turned. "No, Captain, forgive me. I didn't mean…"

"I understand General. You and General Skywalker are all over the HoloNews. I'm…physically on every planet. People will recognize us."

"If I may…" Mace interjected. "You were chosen because the Council believes you will be best for the assignment. And you won't be recognized. This Ball is a Masquerade."

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin had anything to say. The four stood looking at the three for a moment in silence. Ahsoka broke it.

"I…wasn't aware the Temple had items ready for us to use at a Masque."

Luminara smiled at Ahsoka. "No, Padawan, the Temple doesn't. I have been in contact with Senator Amadala. She has agreed to lend her expertise to preparing you for the occasion- costume and all."

Anakin's heart raced for a moment. He calmed himself and asked, "Has the Senator been invited to the king's Masque?"

Luminara shook her head. "These type of parties King Anyon throws are…questionable, if that. While in…fashionable…culture it is considered the best to be invited to such things, any politician who has a flicker of a dream of success does not attend King Anyon's engagements."

"Have we invitations?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace shook his head. "No. But the Senator has also agreed to…train you…in etiquette that will assure you pass without any incident."

Anakin frowned. "Padmé is teaching us how to crash a party? And she learned to do this where?"

Yoda looked amused. "Pose the question, I did not. Better it not be addressed."

"Padmé has your assignments and is waiting for you in her private apartment. I suggest you go rest for a few hours before preparing, however. It is going to be a long night," Mace nodded, suggesting the briefing was over.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said in closing.

The four bowed, and left.

"Shall we meet on the platform in say, three hours?" Obi-Wan asked as they headed back down the lift to the living quarters of the Temple.

Anakin nodded. "Sure."

"You heard Mace, Anakin. Rest. And you need it. I daresay no one would talk to you if you look like you do now. Tired and hungry."

Anakin wrinkled his nose in protest. "And you think you're the life of a party? What are you going to talk about, how to party by the manual?"

Ahsoka giggled and Rex smiled. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and raised his chin defiantly. "At least I have the courtesy to pass for a courtier. You're so rough around the edges we could sharpen blades on you."

Anakin laughed. "Hey, at least I'll be entertaining!" He and Obi-Wan turned towards the hall where their temporary quarters were set up. "Ahsoka, there should be some available rooms in your wing. Can you show Rex around?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Master."

She and Rex turned and walked in the opposite direction. They walked in silence for a moment when Rex cleared his throat.

"I've never been in the Temple before. It's…huge."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yeah. Try being three and getting lost on your way to lunch. A little daunting…just a little."

Rex smiled back. "So, I'm assuming for the mission, the General's will be in charge of the talking. I wonder what I was brought along for." They stopped in front of two doors. Ahsoka checked a list on the wall.

"I know. I have a feeling Master Windu was uncomfortable with telling us the truth, and is letting Padmé break the news, whatever it is. Here, this room next to mine is free, actually. You can take it." She punched in a few numbers, and the door opened.

"Thank you, Commander…"

"Hey, we're going to a party together later tonight. I think that justifies dropping _commander_ or _kid_. Just Ahsoka, ok?" She gave him shy smile.

He returned it. "Thank you, Ahsoka."


	2. Chapter 2

Rex lay on his back on the sleep couch in the bare, yet comforting room. The lights were low in a soothing manner. He knew he should be resting, but there was something keeping him awake. He couldn't place what. Sighing, he turned to his side.

Rex realized the direction he was looking was towards Ahsoka's room.

_She has her own room. Even as a Jedi, there is a private space that is _hers_. We were never given that. I wonder what she has in there. Can they decorate it? _

Rex sighed again and frowned. _What am I doing?_ He rolled to his other side, but was startled to see his face looking back at him. A mirror was across the room at eye level of the sleep couch. He studied his face.

_My hair is very short and bleached. Some of my brothers have tattoos, and some even have changed the color of their eyes. Do the Jedi truly see our differences? Does she?_

Rex closed his eyes.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't remember dosing off, but she was suddenly awake. Something was lingering in her mind that pulled her away from sleep. She rolled over to check her chrono. _One more hour before we meet_. _What is that nagging feeling?_

Her stomach rumbled. _Well, I am hungry._ She got out of bed, made it, and put on her boots. She splashed some water on her face in the refresher and looked around her room. The walls were the same color as every other quarter in the Temple, but she had personalized the space with images of starfighters and battleships, and, her secret weakness, her favorite artists. Ahsoka had always loved art of any form- dance, song, paint, sculpture- anything.

As a young child, she remembers, some of the Master's took notice of her love and started to cultivate. She studied vocal singing and painting for a few years, but then the war broke out. She was called to her second love- _action_. _Split-personality_. That's what one of the youngling caretakers described her as. On one hand, she was gentle and calm, like the art she cultivated. On the other, she loved being out in the universe, fighting for peace. Lately, however, one side was grossly dominating the other.

Ahsoka shut off her lights and opened the door. She was about to head to the dining area by herself, but hesitated. She rang the bell on Rex's door.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know if you were sleeping or not…"

"I wasn't," he answered gruffly.

"Oh," she shifted her feet. "I'm heading to eat. Are you hungry?"

Rex nodded. "Sure. One moment."

Ahsoka waited in the hall. _Why was that awkward?_ She was lost in thought when Rex cleared his throat by her side.

"Are we eating or not, ki-…Ahsoka?"

She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Not surprisingly, Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the dining area when Ahsoka and Rex arrived. They filled their plates and joined them in the booth.

Anakin raised his glass. "Hungry minds think alike!" The four clinked glasses in a toast to having actual food for once, instead of protein packs.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their discussion on the new computer upgrades the _Resolute_ had recently received, and Rex listened in. But as Ahsoka ate and began feeling full, the feeling she had back in her room lingered.

_What _is_ that? What am I nervous about?_ She glanced over to Rex sitting on her left. He was adding something to the conversation, but she was so lost in thought the words just washed over her. _I've never been with him outside of anything military related. Really…is this the first time we've had a real meal together?_

She looked down at her food and raised her fork. Simultaneously, Rex did the same. They bumped elbows and she knocked his food off his fork.

Anakin laughed. "Lefties are nothing but trouble! I always make her sit in the inside. I've had enough of losing my food!"

Rex shrugged. "It's no big deal." He looked down at her and added softly, "I didn't know you were left handed."

For some reason, she blushed and looked at her food. "Oh…I'm usually ambidextrous. I just didn't think about it now." She moved to switch her fork to her right hand, but Rex grabbed her elbow.

"No, it's fine. If you're more comfortable with your left, use it." He gave a mocking glare at Anakin. "_Some_ of us don't have a problem with it."

Anakin grinned. "Fine, fine. Be the gentleman, Rex." He nugged Ahsoka with his foot under the table. "What're you blushing for, Snips? I always make fun of that."

"Well…I…" She stammered for a moment as Anakin's grin faded slightly. Obi-Wan checked his chrono.

"I like picking on Ahsoka's left hand as much as the next person, but we must leave."

Relieved by Obi-Wan, Ahsoka quickly grabbed their trays. "I got it. I'll catch up."

Rex and Obi-Wan nodded thanks and walked towards the door, but Anakin lingered. When Ahsoka caught up to him, he whispered low.

"Really, Ahsoka. What was that about?"

"Oh," she fought as her blush came back. "It was nothing. I was just caught off guard." She added louder and with a cocky grin. "Besides, you're just jealous you weren't lucky enough to be special. You're the _Chosen One_," she mocked, "but you weren't chosen enough!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, then laughed a hearty laugh. "Oh yeah… because you're _special_ all right." He lightly punched one of her arms and took off running towards Obi-Wan and Rex. She laughed and followed.

* * *

As they landed on Padmé's private platform, C-3PO arrived to great them. "Welcome, welcome! It's so good to see you are all well. Please, Mistress Padmé is waiting inside." They walked in to find Padmé…and a small crowd of people crammed into her apartment.

As they bowed to Padmé, Anakin asked, "Uh, Padmé…what's with the entourage?"

She smiled warmly at Anakin, and conveyed a secret message of love and welcome with her eyes. "This, _entourage_, is the amount of people in need to transform you four into proper courtiers. When Master Luminara contacted me and I agreed to help, I had no idea what I was getting into." She gave a small laugh.

"What would you like first?" She addressed Obi-Wan. "The briefing or the make-overs?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Make-overs?"

Before Padmé could answer, a tall, thin, well dressed human was at their side.

"_UGH!_" he declared loudly. "Honey, I _know_, you're fighting to protect the Republic, but do you have to do it so, _plain_? But you are going a good direction with the beard. A rough, yet gentle man." He turned to Anakin. "And you, aren't you the bad boy? But I have to tell you, all leather is _so_ three seasons ago. But you are lucky, black is the new white, I could work with this."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan who was clearly having a hard time stifling a laugh. The man turned his attention next to Rex.

"Mmm-mmm-MMM! Tall, dark, and handsome! Wrap him up, I'll take three!" The man laughed to himself. "Oh, no, don't worry, I know I can't have three. That blonde hair is edgy, but these fatigues have _got to go_. No one likes a grungy man."

Rex turned wide, pleading eyes to Padmé that were laced with the question _Are you serious?_ Padmé shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Now, I was told there is a girl too. Where is the dame, I must see her."

"Uhm…back here." She said from behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. They parted as she moved forward in the crowded room. The man gasped and put his hand to his chest.

"Oh. My. Word. Silence, people I need _silence!_" The rest of the room fell quiet. Ahsoka shifted a little under his gaze and looked down.

"No, no my dear, don't look down! Those sapphires! If I had never seen an angel before, I would declare you, darling, are one! That skin! That _passion_ I sense!" He turned to Padmé.

"I will always stand by that Master Mace Windu is the least fashionable of men ever, but I will give him props for good taste in women." He started clapping. "Bravo!" The crowd smiled and clapped again.

More than slightly scared and uncomfortable at being picked apart in front of people she didn't know, Ahsoka backed up until her back was pressed against Anakin's chest. He put a hand on her shoulder and then moved her behind him, as though to protect her- as though to say _I know. I'm here._

Obi-Wan was very annoyed. "Who are you?"

The man turned. "_Moi_?" He scoffed a laugh. "I, Master Jedi, am an artist. I play God and create miracles. I am your worst nightmare and now your best friend. I… am Émile!"

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex exchanged blank looks of non-recognition. Padmé stepped in.

"Émile is here with his team to help you get ready for the Masque. He's been my personal dresser for many years, even before I was queen on Naboo. Trust me…he's really good."

"Oh, m'lady, you flatter me!" Émile fanned his face and clapped his hands. "Now, since I've seen my canvas I have to work on, I shall prepare my people. You, m'lady, may do the boring talking first!" He kissed Padmé's hand and took his group into the next room.

Padmé motioned to the couches. "It's ok, Ahsoka. You can come out of hiding now. Please, sit."

Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan took the couch opposite of Padmé. Ahsoka hurried to her side and sat close to the Senator. "I…didn't like Émile."

Padmé smiled and put her arm around Ahsoka's shoulders in a gentle hug. "I know he has a very…strong…personality. But trust me. He isn't that bad." She turned to the others. "And he'll really help get you ready."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We do trust your judgment, Senator. It was just…overwhelming. Now, Mace said you had more information for us."

Padmé nodded and cleared her throat. "Yes. Master Windu left it to me to decide how best to precede once you are inside. I have discussed it with Émile and- especially now that he's seen Ahsoka- we decided it is best to put Ahsoka in the forefront and you three in the back. Now…"

"Forefront? Padmé…what are you suggesting?" Anakin interrupted. Padmé frowned.

"I was just getting to that. Now, I know Ahsoka is just a Padawan…but I think we can train her well enough to appeal to King Anyon. I believe you were filled in on his likes and dislikes?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not as much as we'd like, I'm afraid. Just that he likes parties."

Padmé's eyes shifted slightly and she was suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh. Well…thank you, Master Windu." She cleared her throat.

"King Anyon, though a powerful and feared ruler, is a weak man. He has many… indulgences. You should be aware that Queen Enys is his fourth wife…and, to be frank, there is trouble in the wedding bed. King Anyon has yet to receive a male heir, and his eye has wandered. Good drink, prime food, wild and expensive parties…and beautiful women. That is the king's taste." Padmé waited, hoping they would understand and she needn't go further. The men didn't move. She sighed and continued.

"While you three have qualities that could possibly attract you to the king…Ahsoka has more that are_ guaranteed_ to attract him."

Now they reacted.

"_What??_" Anakin shouted. Obi-Wan moved his hand to his face in a familiar gesture and rubbed his beard. Rex's jaw clenched, but Anakin was the only one to notice this.

"You…you want to dangle Ahsoka in front of this king like she's a piece of _meat_? Padmé!" Anakin stood. "No! I do not condone this…"

Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin's tunic. "Sit down, now!" Anakin didn't sit, but he stopped talking. Obi-Wan continued. "I do not condone this either, Senator. There has to be a different way. Ahsoka is…Ahsoka is too young. She's not aware of the reputation this king holds or of what such an assignment would require."

Needled at being called too young, Ahsoka looked straight at Obi-Wan. "Babies come from sex. Sex, between humans and humanoid species requires a man to…"

"Ah, ah ah!" Anakin held up his hand. "Gross, Snips!"

"I'm just showing you I'm not too young! I know what this means! The decision to do the plan should not rest on my age! It should rest on my comfort level!"

They were silent for a moment when Obi-Wan spoke up. "You are right. Very well. You should be aware, then, that this king could call for you. Naturally, the Council doesn't wish for you to…exploit…yourself. But you could get dangerously close." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Not to mention, it would be very difficult for your Master and myself to watch such things happen." He bowed his head to hide the rare emotion Obi-Wan ever showed.

"I would not be happy with myself if such things happened."

Ahsoka dropped her mouth in shock. "Oh…Master Obi-Wan…uhm…"

Anakin spoke up. "And I couldn't guarantee I would refrain from giving someone a castration." He sat down. "But, Snips…if you think you can do this…" His eyes were dark and he was frowning deeply. "If you think you can do this, for the _greater good_…" he spat the words out as though they tasted terrible. "…I won't stand in your way."

Ahsoka nodded and looked at her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Her heart was thumping and she could feel all eyes on her. Calming herself, she particularly felt one pair of eyes stronger than the rest. Holding onto them, she breathed in and out, then looked up.

"What about you, Rex? What do you think?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin looked over to Rex. Ahsoka continued. "I mean, I'm assuming that why Master Windu asked for a Clone along was for just an extra male to watch me…" she looked at Padmé, who nodded. "…and since he's a part of the mission, he has a say too."

Aware of the sudden dryness in his mouth, Rex tried to swallow. "Well…" he started, raspy. "I agree with the General's. It would be…unfortunate…if something happened to you beyond our control. But…you are the Jedi. I'll follow your judgment."

Ahsoka was surprised she felt disappointed by his answer. "Ok. Then…ok." She turned to Padmé. "I can do it."

Padmé smiled and took one of Ahsoka's hands in hers. "Good. Then we can move forward. Émile has teams set up to address your hair, costume, and manner. I'm turning you over to him for the next few hours. When he's done, I'll meet back with you and explain how you are getting in." She smiled. "Ready?"

* * *

"Haha!" Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan entered the room with him. "Well, aren't you the dandy, Master!" Obi-Wan's beard had been trimmed. His mask was a deep green that covered most of his face except for his mouth. He was dressed in black, with a large three point black hat on his head. There were two large feathers, yellow and green, in the hat. He had an over cloak that had gold trim and ended at his chest but flowed to his feet in the back. He wore leather gloves and had a walking staff with a gold ball in his hand where his lightsaber was hidden.

"At least I don't look like I'm about to murder someone," Obi-Wan said, motioning to Anakin's attire. Anakin's mask covered both his eyes and the right side of his face, and was white. His hair was tousled in a playful manner. He had on a white shirt and black slacks, and was wearing a simple black cape that hid his lightsaber on his side. "Really, Émile couldn't pick anyone better than the _Phantom_ for you?"

Anakin made a giant bow and flung his cape. "I'll blend in. Everyone is the _Phantom_. And, I have a cape. Look what I can do!" He brought his left arm up with the cape wrapped around it and put it under his eyes. "Muwahahaha!" He gave a fake evil laugh.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You are having too much fun with that." A door closed behind them and they turned towards Rex.

"Hey, no fair!" Anakin said.

Rex stopped walking towards them. "No fair, what?"

"You…you get to look _normal_."

Indeed, Rex did look the least ridiculous out of the three. He was wearing tan pants and black riding boots where a small blaster was hidden. A gold and tan tunic with red trim was over a white shirt, and he had a gold belt that strapped across his right shoulder and around his waist. A simple black eye mask was strapped over his eyes, and his hair had been died back to the normal black.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I thought you were having fun with your cape." Anakin made a face.

"Well, don't you three look dashing!" Padmé said from behind them. Anakin made a flowing bow again and smiled at Padmé.

"You're going to be doing that all night, aren't you?" She asked playfully.

Anakin swung the cape back and forth. "Maybe."

She shook her head. "Ahsoka is ready, but she's a little worried about the costume. Be supportive, ok?" She looked directly at Anakin.

Offended, he stopped playing with his cape. "I'm always supportive."

She gave him a warming smile. "Presenting, Lady Ahsoka."

Ahsoka walked into the room. She smiled sheepishly at the men, who stood in stock silence. After a moment, her smile faded. "What?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said. "You do look beautiful, Ahsoka."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, much to my dislike. You are…stunning. Émile did make you into an…"

"…an angel," Rex finished in a whisper. Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked over at him with strange looks on their faces.

But it was true. Ahsoka was dressed like an angel. Around her head was a simple white band, adorned with diamonds, and a single, tasteful teardrop diamond dangled from the band onto her forehead. When her head turned, the diamonds glistened in the light, and the teardrop brought attention to her very blue eyes. The very white dress was a square scoop neck that dipped elegantly down her back and tastefully, but beckoned focus to her bust. It was long sleeved , but after the deep blue belt on her waist, the dress split open to reveal the deep blue layer underneath. The white was trimmed with gold and two gold tassels dangled under the split. A simple white eye mask covered her eyes but did not block her naturally white facial markings.

She blushed at their reactions. "It's defiantly more clothes than I usually wear. But for some reason it's more…enticing? At least, that's what Émile said."

Anakin walked up to her and squeezed her shoulders. "No doubt, you will be the life of the party." He sighed. "Damn it."

She smiled. "Don't worry, Skyguy. One glare from you and all the boys will stay away."

"It's very form-fitting, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan was frowning. "Do I dare ask where your lightsaber is?"

"Oh, I have it." She put one leg on the couch and hiked up her skirts to her lower thigh. "A little hard to get to, but it was the best we could do."

Anakin couldn't help it and was brought to his knees laughing. Padmé giggled as Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled to himself. Rex stood in the corner with his eyes wide and tried to look away.

Ahsoka laughed to as she lowered her skirts again. "I'll buy myself time with the shock factor doing that!"

"Ye-yes you will, Sn-snips," Anakin chocked out as he took breaths to stop the laughing. "That was priceless!"

"See, Ahsoka. You look fine," Padmé added. "Now, I have some things to tell you. First, put Ahsoka and Rex first when you arrive at the gate. You are all dressed the way you are for a reason- to play up your qualities. Ahsoka and Rex are your tickets in. Female or male guard, you're covered. A little flirting, perhaps a little aid from Obi-Wan and the Force, and you are through without a weapons search."

She motioned and C-3PO dimmed the lights in the corner. Padmé pushed another button and an image appeared on a screen. "This is King Anyon and Queen Enys about three months ago."

The king had light brown hair, light blue eyes and was very tall. His broad shoulders were squared and he had a slight smirk on his face. A large saber was strapped to his side. Standing next to him was a petite but strongly built woman. Her black hair was wrapped in an elegant style, and she too had her stance squared and conveyed much power. But her black eyes were filled with sorrow, and did not match the mood of the picture.

"The king is 32, and the queen is only 18 years old. A child bride, yes," Padmé addressed Anakin's look of disgust. "It's no wonder she hasn't born any children since her last one. Three at such a young age can tax a girl's reproductive system."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "They have three children already? And they are here, throwing a party?"

Padmé shook her head. "King Anyon himself has one living daughter, from his previous marriages, who is almost grown. She is back at the royal academy. With this present queen, they have had three births, but only one living child. It, too, is a girl, and lives on a private estate with her mistress and tutors." She cleared her throat and it was clear Padmé did not agree with that. "The Laon's believe too much coddling breeds soft rulers."

"These are your targets for the evening," she continued. "Any questions? It will be very easy to find them both immediately. King Anyon is the center of any party…and his little queen will always be nearby." She turned to Ahsoka. "But do not worry about her. She knows of the kings…affairs…but is too much of a royal to approach the king about it. How she stands it, I have no idea," her eyes flickered to Anakin, who frowned and got a _What, me?_ look on his face.

"I suggest we start making our way there, then." Obi-Wan stood and moved towards the door. He picked something up from his pack where his normal clothes were.

"Here, ear comlinks. Hopefully, we won't need them. But just in case we are…separated."

They put the comlinks in and went to the landing platform where a private luxury shuttle was waiting.

"I will be in contact as well, so if anything comes up, don't hesitate to ask." Padmé called as they boarded. Anakin turned and gave her a finale look of love and thanks. She returned it and then waved him on.


	3. Chapter 3

On board, Obi-Wan and Anakin were busy discussing how best to protect Ahsoka should such a situation arise. Rex was sitting a few seats behind them in the shuttle, listening but not quite giving it his full attention. Ahsoka left Obi-Wan and Anakin and joined Rex in the back.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Rex grunted. "I haven't danced since Rec-Time in school. I hope you aren't excepting much of me there."

Ahsoka smiled. "Not at all." Her smile faded. "I'm nervous."

He looked down at her. It still made his heart stop for a split moment when he looked into her blue eyes surrounded by all that white. "You? Nervous? C'mon, Ahsoka…I've seen you dive head first into thousands of droids and not break a sweat."

She nodded and started playing with the tassels on her dress. "I know, that's just it. I _know_ what to do in that situation." She looked down. "I have to admit I don't have much practice in…these areas."

Rex shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh."

Ahsoka looked up, pleadingly. "What do I do?"

"What?" Rex's voice cracked. He knew what she was asking, of course. But he didn't know how to explain it.

"Entice the king but keep him at a distance. Get close enough for the information but…not that close. You…you're different from Obi-Wan and Anakin. You aren't a Jedi and you don't have any Code about that. I'm sure you've had…well, you have leave and stuff…and I'm sure you've had…"

"Affairs?" he finished for her. She nodded. Her blush had reached a new level of red and she couldn't hide it.

"Well…uhm…" he thought for a moment. "Ahsoka, you're, well, brilliant. This type of man gets bored with the endless lines of beautiful women and no challenge. _Use_ that head. Be that challenge. Be that…uhm…tease." He cleared his throat again.

"But you're also young and…uh…pure…" he looked away and was suddenly very interested in the back of the seat in front of him. "Use that too. He'll respect that, he will. Oh, give him enough time and he'll work around it. But you'll have him so off guard with your brilliance he'll forget for a moment his…urges…and, uh…respect…you."

Rex couldn't continue. The day had been filled with several emotions, but a new one suddenly appeared, and it was choked in his throat. He had been thinking about the kings advances and was filled with a great anger. _You know…I think I'll help General Skywalker on that castration_.

Ahsoka shifted in her seat. She looked forward and made sure Obi-Wan and Anakin were still talking, and then she leaned back again. "Rex…this is going to be a hard mission."

Rex nodded. He was now looking at his feet.

"Rex…Rex, look at me."

He looked up. A look of concern came across her face when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Rex," She breathed.

They sat like that for a long while, holding each other's eyes and searching for the strength they both knew they needed to carry this out. It wasn't until the pilot hit the landing signal that they snapped out of the trance. Anakin called back.

"Hey, you two, let's go."

Without saying anything Ahsoka stood and followed Obi-Wan out of the shuttle. Anakin stopped Rex in the isle.

"What's up?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Is she going to be ok?"

Rex nodded. "Yes, General. She'll be fine."

Anakin tried to catch his captain's eyes. "Uh…are _you_ going to be ok?"

Rex nodded again. "Yes, sir. She just…it'll be fine."

"Yeah…ok," Anakin moved so Rex could pass by him. He frowned. _Yeah, it's not fine.

* * *

_

They stood in a line looking up at the Palace of Wonders. It wasn't actually a palace, more so a reception hall. But it was built by the Senate using privately donated funds to the Senators could have an impressive place to entertain.

"That's a big party hall," Ahsoka said as she looked straight up to the top tower. Anakin nudged her.

"Don't stare," he looked around. "I don't think I've seen so much money wasted as I am here. Look, that lady's outfit could feed a family on Tatooine for a _year_."

Obi-Wan nudged Anakin this time. "Don't point. And remember, for the evening , you are one of them." He nodded to the right. "There, that's the door Padmé said we should enter. Ahsoka, Rex…you're up."

Rex, who had been looking in the opposite direction, heaved a sigh and offered his arm. "Lady Ahsoka."

Ahsoka took it, and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed behind them. _His forearm is very…strong. And warm. And he still smells so good_… she pushed the thoughts out of her head, confused and annoyed. They approached the gate. It was a female guard.

When it was their turn, Rex seemed to transform. Instead of his gruff, army smile, he was showing all his brilliant white teeth and had a sly look in his eyes. He quickly handed Ahsoka's hand to Anakin.

The guard didn't look up. "Name."

"I was about to ask the same of you. But I already guessed it."

The guard looked up with a frown, but it softened to a giddy smile as she saw Rex's dark, tall stature.

"Oh, really? Have you now?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't find it right away," his voice was smooth, nothing like the usual bark when he was yelling at the men. It was lower, flowed over the guard like a waterfall. "See, I thought instantly, it was Kore, for you looked as beautiful as an innocent white flower. But then, I thought, 'no, no there is too much strength for Kore. Ah, yes, Artemis'."

The guard giggled. "But it's not Artemis."

Rex bowed his head. "Then I humbly apologize for not recognizing you, Aphrodite."

Truly swooned now, the guard looked at her list. "Four, is it, for a Lord…"

"Rex," he stated. He took her hand, bowed, and kissed it. "I am blessed to be in the glory of a goddess."

She was still giggling as they walked through the gate. Once inside, Anakin pinched Rex's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a sick sap. Seriously, that was the most disgusting thing I've seen."

Rex rubbed his arm. "I saw it on the HoloNet once. And I didn't know what else to do. Obviously, I don't have lines of ladies waiting for me."

"I thought it worked well," Obi-Wan chimed in.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, THAT's why it sickened me. I've seen you do that before."

They were approaching the security check. "What's wrong with flattery? It gets you pretty far." Obi-Wan asked.

"I threw up a little," Anakin bantered back.

Ahsoka silently took Rex's arm again and they stood waiting to go through the check. It was her turn to feel anger.

"Really, I thought it was overdone, unnecessary, and piggish," she said quietly. Obi-Wan was too busy scanning the security system to hear, but Rex and Anakin heard her.

"Snips," Anakin whispered. "He did get us through."

She shot Anakin a look. "_And_ sexist."

Anakin raised his hands and eyebrows at Rex and moved in front of them to help Obi-Wan. Rex leaned down.

"What's your problem?"

She glared up at him. "Nothing. What's yours?"

Defensive and suddenly ashamed for the way he had acted to get them in, he bit his cheek to hold back, but it didn't work.

"I'm just doing my job for the mission."

"Go the extra mile and take her out for drinks, then. Maybe the guard knows something too. I was right to ask you for information, you clearly have practice in hustling. Only problem is your advice is for bimbo's and floozies!" She gasped and bit her lip, surprised at her own words.

Rex swallowed and looked ahead. "Fine, if you think that. But I personally don't see the difference between what I did and what you are about to do. Oh wait, I didn't give my _body_ to her."

_Oh Rex, old boy….noooo…._ He cringed and glanced down at the girl on his arm. Her skin was much lighter now and she was looking ahead. Hot tears were standing in her eyes. _Damn._

He was about to apologize when Anakin waved them up. "Let's _go_. Seriously, if you two keep lagging behind the whole night, the party will be over by the time we get in.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka had to admit, sleazy or not, this king could throw one huge party. When they entered the reception hall, they were given a schedule of the evening: cocktails and dinner- _six_ course- would be served in the Glory Room with candle light and a soft mood setting band. Dancing would proceed after in the Hope Room and it was a coordinated affair. Those who knew how would participate in the structured dances at the beginning, and towards the end there was to be just all-out free style.

Ahsoka looked through the list of structured dances and began to feel excited. "Master, look: Foxtrot, Swing, Viennese Waltz, _Tango_, Cha cha… can we dance them all?"

Anakin signed. "_You_ can dance them all. And Rex is your partner for the evening, so if he can do most of them, he's going to. Obi-Wan and I are going to mingle and see what we can see." He handed Obi-Wan and Rex a sparkling alcoholic drink, hesitated, and then handed Ahsoka one as well.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned softly.

"It'll look more out of place if she doesn't. Just, use moderation, Snips, ok?"

Ahsoka nodded and took a sip of the sweet drink. It was very cold and fizzed down her throat, but there was a slight tang she couldn't place, and certainly did not like. She made a face.

"Ugh!"

Anakin smiled. "Welcome to adulthood."

They strolled in their own little group for a moment around the cocktail hall. Obi-Wan finally spoke, "It looks as though we have a few minutes before dinner. We have assigned seats, so I see no reason not to split up for a moment and start mingling." He turned to Rex. "Remember, everything you do with her- walk, dance, tell jokes, even just talk- do it in front of the king."

Rex nodded as Obi-Wan and Anakin wandered off. He turned to Ahsoka who suddenly seemed interested in one of the hundreds of statues pouring water into some bowl or another. He offered his arm.

"M'lady?"

He noticed she had to try hard to take it. The words they had exchanged earlier still hung between them, and he didn't like that. He knew he needed to apologize. He knew they needed to talk. _But where do I begin? Do I tell her I can't stand to watch her put herself in front of another man…for information? Do I leave it? Do I tell her I…_he shook his head at the last thought. _Can't say that, Rex. Not even in your head_.

He noticed a tug on his arm and Ahsoka had stopped walking. "How about some air?" Her face was flushed again. Rex nodded. _How many times can blood come and go from that girl's head in one night? She's going to get sick._

They walked out onto one of the vast balconies that overlooked the beautiful nightscape of upper Coruscant. A few of the party guests were out here, but it was a cool night and most chose to stay indoors. Ahsoka walked to a secluded portion of the balcony and looked over the edge.

"Uhm…I don't think King Anyon is out here…" he started but Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, but he will be soon." She nodded slightly to her right. Nonchalantly, Rex turned and looked. There, on the opposite side of the balcony, was Queen Enys. She too was taking in the night scene, but seemed to not notice the rest of the courtiers around her.

"Shortly before supper, he'll come find her. They have to keep appearances and be announced together. When he comes, do something."

Rex nodded. "Ok. Specify 'something'. Last time I was instructed to just do 'something', I got my head bit off."

She turned an icy gaze to him. "Fine. Do something that doesn't make you look like a fool and gets the attention of the king. That should be simple. Tell a joke, make me laugh…"

"…pick a fight?" He said softly.

She stopped her rant and gave him a quizzical look. "I don't think that brings out the best in me, Rex."

He stepped closer. "Personality? Hell no. But he doesn't need to know your personality now. He just needs your looks. And when you are angry or flustered, you have a flush just right in your skin. Now, with the nights lights glowing off your white dress, you radiate beauty to any guy in the room. And, if I daresay, right now that is just what is happening."

Ahsoka glanced and noticed several of the men outside were giving her quick looks. Suddenly aware of how close Rex was standing to her, her flush deepened and her heart sped up.

"Really? How do you know that?"

He ducked his head so most of his face was in shadow. "I've…noticed it too."

Heart racing, Ahsoka was about the press the moment further when she noticed the king walk out onto the balcony.

"Rex, he's here." She took herself away from Rex so her full body was bathed in the soft glow of the lights. Her dress billowed in the wind for a moment and the teardrop diamond flickered. Rex caught his breath. The movement was just so…_beautiful_.

But she wasn't paying attention to Rex. He looked across the room and King Anyon had slowed his purposeful strut to his wife and was looking across to Ahsoka. They caught eyes and she lifted her chin slightly, with a small, taunting smile. Looking down so as to entice him with her blue eyes, she turned her back and pretended to continue an important conversation with Rex.

"Is he still looking?" she asked as though she were remarking about the weather. Rex glanced over her shoulder.

"He was, but now the queen has his attention," he replied in the same tone. But inside, Rex was raging. _This is going to be a long, long night_. "He's looking back…and now he's gone."

Ahsoka dropped the look on her face and turned towards the balcony. She put her elbows up and dropped her face in her hands. "I feel so _dirty_, even after just doing that."

Rex couldn't help himself and put a hand on the small of her back. She didn't pull away from the touch. They stood like that for a moment, when the herald came and announced dinner. Rex cleared his throat.

"M'lady," he offered his arm. This time, she took it instantly.

They entered the Glory Room and were treated to another dazzling show of King Anyon's wealth. After having found Obi-Wan and Anakin, they sat at their little section of the long banquet table, Anakin and Ahsoka facing Obi-Wan and Rex.

"Did you find the king?" Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, but only briefly."

"Did he notice you?"

Ahsoka nodded again. Rex kept his head down. "He did."

"Great," Obi-Wan added. But before they could discuss anything else, trumpets sounded to announce the entrance of the king and queen. As they stood, Ahsoka noticed the king would walk right by her on his way to the head table. Before she could confer with Anakin, the king and queen started walking. She quickly bowed her head again, but when she felt them coming near, she raised only her eyes.

Kind Anyon was looking directly at her, and held her gaze as he walked. When they were past, Ahsoka dropped her eyes again and swallowed against her dry throat. The herald announced they would sit and the first course was being served.

"That was uncomfortable," Obi-Wan remarked as they sat down.

"What, the strained silence from the king's presence, or the fact that he looked at my Padawan as though she were his next sex puppet?" Anakin grumbled.

"Both," Obi-Wan answered. "Watch your tone."

Anakin made a face as the first course of pre-dinner delicacies were served. They ate in silence for a moment before Obi-Wan struck up a conversation with Lord Something-or-another sitting next to him. Rex kept quiet, and ate slowly, looking across at Ahsoka periodically. Anakin, who at first was too enthralled in his food, finally looked up and noticed a look from Rex. Frowning, he glanced at Ahsoka, who was just picking her food. Anakin was about to break the silence when Ahsoka looked up and threw a glance to Rex. They held each other's gaze for a slight moment, then Ahsoka dropped her head again.

Anakin stopped chewing his mouthful. _Oh no…_a feeling of dread washed threw him. He was thankful Obi-Wan loved to talk and that he didn't notice the exchange. Panicking slightly, he swallowed his food.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan. "I must excuse myself. It seems there is an…issue."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, of course." He shot Anakin a questioned look, but Anakin just shook his head and walked out onto a balcony. This time, it was complete empty. He pushed a button on his ear comlink.

"Padmé? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Anakin. What's wrong? You should be having dinner now…"

"We are…I don't have much time."

"Ok."

Anakin was silent for a moment.

"Ani? What is it?"

Anakin sighed. "It's Ahsoka. I don't think her and Rex should have been pared…"

"Can't Rex handle it?"

"No, no…he can. But…I think I should step in instead. Things have become…complicated."

He could hear her frown on the other side. "Anakin, you know you can't be too close to her. Masque or not, if someone recognized you…"

"Padmé, no…listen. _Things_ have become _complicated_."

He paused as Padmé realized his coded meaning. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

"She's my Padawan, Padmé. I know her. And…I have a pretty good suspicion."

"Does Obi-Wan know?"

"No."

"Padmé sighed. "Anakin, I know you want to protect her, and find some way to guide her…but not now. We have to finish this. It is imperative we get that information from King Anyon."

When Anakin didn't answer her, she gasped in shock. "Anakin…you aren't thinking about telling her _no_, are you?"

Anakin frowned. "Tell her no? Padmé… I don't know." There was a noise behind him. "I have to go." He ended the call. Turning, Anakin saw Rex in the door.

"Bad food?" He asked with an uneasy smile.

"Gener-…the Lord asked me to make sure the 'issue' was resolved." Rex looked anxious. "Is it, sir?"

Anakin considered his captain. "For the moment, it's subdued." He walked forward and put his hands on Rex's shoulders. "It _has_ to stay subdued tonight. Ok, Rex? It is very important we get through this. Then…then we can figure stuff out."

Rex wasn't an idiot. He'd been under Anakin's command long enough to pick up on his meanings and codes. He looked down.

"Sir…I…I…nothing…"

Anakin dropped his hands and frowned. "_Not_ tonight." Giving Rex a last angry look, he brushed past him back into the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

SURPRISE! Here I am! Here's some words for you to enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the meal was uneventful. Ahsoka had a nagging feeling that there were constant eyes on the back of her head, and she knew that she was right. Obi-Wan gave small updates as the night went on.

"He's looking again…Ahsoka laugh…" And she would comply. Finally, with the last of plates cleared, King Anyon and Queen Enys stood.

"My masked friends…good evening!" The crowd mumbled a greeting in return. "I am pleased you all could attend my Ball. Now that we have ate, let us drink to the victory of the Republic and dance for peace in the Galaxy!" King Anyon raised his glass and the crowd returned the gesture.

"To Peace and Victory!"

"Peace and Victory," Ahsoka said quietly and she finished her almost full glass in one gulp. Anakin nudged her in the back.

"_Moderation_," he hissed.

The drink was too bitter to take in one gulp, and she made a disgusted face. A nervous feeling had been creeping in her all evening, and grew with each passing course of the meal. She hadn't felt nervous since she was real small, probably the first time she held a lightsaber. The feeling was unfamiliar, but another, even more alien feeling was slowly replacing it. She suspected it was coming from the strong drinks, but at that moment, she suddenly realized she didn't care. _Liquid courage_, she repeated to herself, a phrase she'd heard more than one Senator repeat before important meetings.

A drink droid rolled by and offered their table more beverages. Ahsoka gladly accepted another, and in a short minute it was gone.

Anakin grabbed her elbow with his right hand. "I said, _enough_."

Ahsoka winced. "Master…your right hand…ow…"

Anakin realized he had forgotten and was squeezing too hard. He let go. Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"Ahsoka. Do you remember what happens to Jedi who are under the influence too much?"

Ahsoka nodded and looked down in shame, but she couldn't help it. Of course, she wasn't aiming to be under the influence. She looked up. "I'm sorry, Masters."

She then raised her chin defiantly and looked at Obi-Wan. "How valuable is this information to the Council? Please…don't lie."

Obi-Wan ran a tired hand over his face. "Exceptionally. It could possibly end the war."

She nodded. "Alright." She looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin, and then glanced at Rex. His jaw was clenched. "I want you to know, I am committed to this mission. _Very_ committed. Now…no matter what happens, we _have_ to keep cover, as long as possible. Which means…"

"No," Rex interjected. His addition to the conversation startled the Jedi, who had slightly forgotten his presence. Rex's gaze pleaded between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"No information can be that valuable. Not ever. Not enough to make a young woman…"

"She's doing this on her own accord, Captain," Obi-Wan interrupted. "I don't agree either…but Ahsoka isn't a Padawan tonight. She is a young woman with her own choices." Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin's right hand clenched and unclenched. "Freedom of choice or not, she's still a _young_ woman, who isn't aware of what could possibly happen."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you're so well versed?"

Anakin scowled. "Well…more than she is."

"Please…Skyguy," she used his pet name purposefully. "I _can_ handle myself. We just need to remember that unconventional situations need unconventional solutions." She tried to smile, but failed.

The herald announced the guests were supposed to leave for the Hope Room. Under the cover of the commotion, Anakin drew his Padawan in for a swift hug.

"One minute, and I can be where ever you are. Understand?" He pulled her away and looked in her eyes. She nodded and this time managed shaky smile.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan decided to lag behind and enter well after Ahsoka and Rex. If she was surrounded by too many men, King Anyon would not be pleased. The band was preparing for the first set. To start the Masque, the king had chosen traditional music from Laon. Ahsoka studied the roster.

"I think we can do one or two of these, actually. _Braonta báistí ar uisce beatha_and _Oíche Fhéile Eoin's._

"I have no idea what you just said."

Ahsoka smiled and translated. "_Raindrops on Whiskey _and I don't know what the other one is."

"_Midsummer's Night_," answered a voice behind them. Ahsoka turned and was face to face with King Anyon. She drew in her breath and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for your assistance. I have to say my Gaeilge is a little rusty." Rex noticed her voice had changed when she addressed the king. It was almost a ferial purr- strong, yet seductively engaging.

The king laughed a good strong laugh.

"That is fine. I am glad to see you studying our dance list. Will I find you on the floor?"

Ahsoka looked down and then up through her lashes. "Of course, Your Majesty."

King Anyon bowed to Ahsoka, and then took his spot in the middle of the dance floor with Queen Enys. She placed a sad, dead stare on Ahsoka, as though she were seeing the future already. Ahsoka felt an ache in her chest. _I'm so sorry._ Those courtiers who knew the dance took their places around him. Rex lead Ahsoka to their position.

"Are you really sure you have this?" She asked unsteadily. Glancing around, Obi-Wan and Anakin were nowhere to be found.

"Yes, I'm fine, I got it," Rex gruffed back. "Now, shut up."

The first dance started as a very slow, haunting melody. Ahsoka was surprised at how strong of a lead Rex was, yet he was very graceful. She reflected that his gracefulness had been shown in the field…it was just hidden under heavy battle armor, constant blaster fire, and fear.

The song sped up, and so did Rex. Ahsoka found herself spinning faster and faster. Her dress filled and billowed around her, and the diamond flickered in the light. When the song was done, Ahsoka was very aware that not only the king, but everyone else in the room had noticed her. As Rex led her to their position for the next song, she glanced over her shoulder.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing a few paces apart from each other in the center of the crowd, but they both had their arms cross and wore quite dumfounded looks. She looked straight ahead at Rex's chest.

"They look like they've never seen a dance before," she whispered.

Rex scanned the room. "Well…they've never seen _you_ dance before."

She glanced at the king. "Was he watching?"

Rex grunted a yes. He had to admit it was easy to forget why they were here, and who was watching them, when he danced with her. She held herself with poise that in the war room and battlefield he had mistaken for a cocky child. But when he spun her, it was clear she was the confident woman he had grown to love.

_Love_. He repeated the word to himself again. _A Clone can't love…_The next song was struck, and it was much faster. A traditional group dance, Rex wasn't always Ahsoka's partner this time. But that didn't matter. He couldn't help it.

Losing himself in the music and his thoughts, Rex let go. His mind wandered. He thought of his short eleven years, and yet he was older than her. He thought of his time with Cut, and Cut's family. Rex would never, ever desert his duty. He loved the Republic too much. But…couldn't he have both? As he thought, the crowd around them seemed to melt away. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, and virtually ignored his other partners.

At first, she was concentrating on the king, who had sat out of this dance. But, as though Rex were sending a secret message across the room, she eventually began to feel his stare. Flickering her gaze between him and the king, she ultimately lost concentration and locked eyes with Rex. As the dance came to a close, they were partnered up again. And very, very close.

They ended the tune with her right palm and arm held up and pressed against his right palm and arm. They were both panting lightly.

The crowd clapped for the musicians and Ahsoka blinked out of her spell. She pulled away quickly and started clapping. Upset by the movement, Rex frowned.

As the crowd rearranged itself again for a new dance, Ahsoka glanced around the room and noticed both Anakin and Obi-Wan had found partners of their own. They were each in deep conversation with their ladies- Obi-Wan's was blushing, and Anakin's was talking excitedly. Her hopes leapt. _Maybe they'll get the information from his court, and I won't have to do much!_ But before she could bring herself to face Rex again, King Anyon was in front of her.

"M'lady, may you grace me with the pleasure of this dance?"

Ahsoka didn't look at Rex. She smiled and curtseyed. The voice came back. "I would be honored, Your Majesty."

Rex watched as King Anyon led Ahsoka to the center of the dance floor. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw again. Glancing to Anakin, the Jedi made a motion with his eyes telling Rex to do something and stop standing there.

Rex could have chosen a new partner very easily. He was well aware of the hundreds of young women looking at him, batting eyelashes and giving coy but sultry smiles. He wasn't interested. Instead, Rex decided his time would be best used to observe the crowd.

_Yes…that'll work. I'll just watch…make sure things stay where they belong._ He took up a post near the back of the room, and accepted a drink from the drink droid.

* * *

Ahsoka paced her hands in position for the dance and looked up at King Anyon with a smile. He was smiling down in return. "I don't believe we've met before, M'lady." The music started. Ahsoka thanked the stars it was a slow tune.

She looked up at the king gave a wicked grin and then tossed her head. "My Lord, you do not ask a young lady at Masque who she is!"

Taken aback, King Anyon looked for a moment, then boomed a great belly laugh. "Forgive my manners, m'lady! Of course, of course, those who come to Masque usually come with something to hide." He pulled her closer.

"Are you hiding something, my sweet?"

She grinned again. "Perhaps."

_Got him_. The king was hooked.

He spun her around. "But I must have something to address you by. What shall I call you?"

She pondered the king. "Well, My Lord, that is a large question. I've never had the opportunity to create my own identity before. I cannot give you something on a whim. I would like it to portray exactly who I am."

"Aha! Of course. Well..let's see…you are beautiful. And graceful. And I must say your wit is mighty well for someone of your sex and age."

He spun her out again, but before she came back in, she added a little flare. Ahsoka noticed that added a flicker of lust in the king's eyes.

"And passionate," he added, hungrily. "I shall call you Aithne, my _little fire_." He pulled her roughly to himself. She gave a little laugh, but felt quite uncomfortable.

"Sex, My Lord? Really, even a king as powerful as you should recognize that his equal could lie in a woman, as well."

He took her challenge. "Ah…a scholar! Brains _and_ beauty. You, my Aithne, are correct. I apologize for any offense."

As the song ended, he put her into a low dip that brought their faces close together.

"There is no offense, My Lord," she whispered. With a slight growl, he smiled and pulled her out of the dip.

Across the room, some of the kings councilmen were nodding in his direction. He sighed.

"Even at my own parties, my business is never done."

She looked up at him. "Your people love you for this."

He smiled. "You are right, my Aithne. My people do love me." Before he walked away, he put his mouth to the side of her head to whisper. His warm breath sent shivers over her body, and she closed her eyes momentarily, but it was not out of pleasure. She felt her legs liquidate with fear.

"I should see you soon, Aithne?"

She could only nod. Mistaking her fear for desire, the king nodded, satisfied. He made his way to an antechamber to meet his council members.


	6. Chapter 6

DOUBLE WAMMY FOR YA'LL!

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the dance, they conversed about the information they had already been able to receive.

"So, it is true King Anyon has been entertaining Separatists," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Yeah, and a lot of them. Lady Baith even said that Count Dooku was among the most recent." He watched as the king spun Ahsoka out. "She said, however, that her husband, who is part of the Privy Chamber, thinks the king is not impressed with the Count. He has been offended on more than one occasion."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "Then why does he keep in contact?"

Anakin shrugged. "Kick-backs? Maybe he's getting money. Rumors are the Royal Exchequer is nearly dry from King Anyon's exploits. He built two new, state-of-the-art palaces last year alone."

"Possibly. But what the other question is, if Anyon is proving to be a tough egg to crack, _why_ is Dooku still pursuing? He's too smart to keep hammering away at a wall in the same spot. He'd find a different way around." Obi-Wan scanned the crowd. "No, there is much more here that we need to know." He nodded across the room.

"I found Rex." Obi-Wan frowned. "And he looks…angry."

Anakin whipped his head around. Indeed, Rex was clenching a drink in his hand, and his eyes were narrowed as he watched King Anyon and Ahsoka. _Blast, Rex! I said not tonight!_

"I don't think he trusts the king. He's worried about Ahsoka, too," Anakin said out loud, hoping to take Obi-Wan's attention off it. But Obi-Wan was still frowning.

"Oh…ok," he answered, half convinced.

The song ended. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the exchange between Ahsoka and King Anyon, and a sudden trickle of fear leaked into the Force. Anakin closed his eyes.

"I've never thought I would wish I could take away my Force ability. I don't think I can make it through the night if this is constantly happening."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I feel sick too." He swallowed. "But, we must keep moving. Let's find new partners…" he trailed off.

Anakin looked again. Rex had downed his drink and was striding across the room to where Ahsoka stood.

"Oh, no…" he breathed quietly. Obi-Wan heard him.

"What?"

* * *

After the king left Ahsoka, she stood in the center of the room, unsure as what to do next. She glanced around, and found Anakin and Obi-Wan, but they weren't looking at her. She followed their gazes, and saw a disgruntled Captain Rex moving towards her.

She squared herself to him.

"What, what is it?"

He took her arm and led her to the next dance position. "Nothing, _m'lady_," he mocked. "Just can't leave you standing here, though. Must keep the king interested!"

A flicker of anger passed through her eyes. "Rex…"

The band struck up. It was a hot tempo, with a strong beat. She remembered the dance from when she studied at the Temple. It was a passionate dance, with angry love. And she was angry. Beginning the dance with her first move- a flair and a touch of her leg between Rex's- she remarked in a low voice.

"But the king isn't here, Rex."

He dipped her roughly. "Well, we have to keep appearances. The stars know the truth isn't allowed out!"

He stomped on the word 'out' to the beat of the song, and then put her into a complicated spin. She could do it, but she knew what he was doing. When the spin ended, she put a flare on the end that brought her down to a half-squat, with her back to him. She rose slowly, until her back was against his chest. A flicker moved through the Force to her from her Master. _Ahsoka, stop!_ She ignored it.

Rex groaned inwardly at the motion, but outwardly, he was still angry. He pulled her roughly around and they danced a few of the basic moves.

"What truth?" she asked bitterly. "The fact that we're undercover?" She bit her lip and added in a sultry voice, "Or is there something more?"

Rex's eyes flickered wide for a moment. _Ok…she's good._ He suddenly noticed that they were the only ones dancing. The rest of the party-goers had stopped, and were smiling and cheering on what they thought was a show. Rex shifted her into another move.

"Maybe," he answered. She was brought up to his face.

"Then just say it!"

Rex pulled her away. The song was coming to an end. They had unfortunately become the center of attention, and he remembered that the king might not like this. He glanced at the door. The king wasn't there. _Good._

Spinning her again, he whispered, "What is there to say? Unless…" he put her in a high aerial and brought her down, her arms crossed over her chest and her hands behind her back, one in each of his. He leaned forward so he was straddling her legs, and she was supported straight, almost parallel to the floor. "…unless you have something to say in return?"

Ahsoka was caught. Her heart was racing. Another Force nudge. _Padawan, please!_ Anakin was desperate. The song ended and Rex pulled with all his might on one of her arms, causing her to spin in between his legs. Her dress had ridden up, showing off her shapely form, but not to the point where her lightsaber was showing. When her spin stopped, his face was dangerously close to hers. The crowd roared with applause.

Tears sprang in her eyes. "I…" She pushed Rex out of the dip and hurried towards the exit. The crowd murmured, thinking she had become over heated. A man standing next to Rex tugged his sleeve.

"You'd better attend to your missus, my Lord. I do think you have her worked up something fierce." He winked and walked away.

* * *

Across the room, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who had his eyes covered with a hand.

"Well…that was _not_ obvious at all."

Anakin peeked between his fingers. "Really?"

Obi-Wan threw him a disgusted face. "_No_! Anakin, you have to do something! We're lucky King Anyon wasn't here, our foundation, and cover, could have been blown!" He opened his arms in a gesture of disbelief. "_How_ could you not notice this? He's your second in command and she's your Padawan! Why didn't you stop this?"

Anakin shot Obi-Wan an angry look. "Because I _didn't_ know, ok? We're at battle so much, there really isn't much time to notice such things."

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How long what?"

"_Has this been happening?_"

Again, Anakin looked angry. "I just told you, _I don't know!_"

He looked around. "Where did Rex go?"

Obi-Wan groaned. "We have to find them. Now."

* * *

Rex had followed Ahsoka out onto the empty balcony. He was still heated and angry from the dance, but as he drew near, he heard a soft sob. It made him stop, the sob cutting through him like a blade. She heard him and turned around. It killed Rex to see very slight tear marks down her soft cheeks. It the soft glow of the night's lights, however, they glistened like the diamond on her forehead. He was struck by feelings of infinite sadness and beauty at the same time. It almost brought him to his knees.

She studied him. "What?" she whispered.

He couldn't move. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you like that."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I shouldn't have done that either. Especially…" she groaned. "…especially in front of my Masters."

He shifted his weight. "So…what do we do now?"

Ahsoka studied her Captain. In the months she'd grown to know him, she thought she'd seen every side he had to offer. In one day, however, they had made leaps and bounds that pushed their relationship to a whole new level. She battled within herself, but realized she couldn't turn back now. His chocolate brown eyes flickered to hers, filled with doubt and hope. His handsome, war-worn face was naked with feelings he didn't want to hide anymore. She reflected she missed his bleached hair. It's what made Rex, well, hers. She gave in.

"Rex…"

Hearing his name on her lips was enough. He closed the gap between them with three large steps, and scooped her into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his chest and melted into his body.

"Ahsoka," he whispered.

It was all they needed. They stood like that for a sweet, long moment.

* * *

Anakin caught up to Obi-Wan. They had circled the room and didn't see signs of them anywhere. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's arm.

"I'll go to the balconies."

Obi-Wan stopped. "We have to find them _now_. King Anyon could return any minute…"

"I know, I know. But…I think I'll have better luck getting them on track than you." He gave Obi-Wan a hard look. "After all, you aren't the sensitive type when it comes to this."

Shocked, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was referring to the way he had approached Anakin almost two years ago about his feelings for Padmé. Obi-Wan suddenly felt an old scar re-open, and he was thrown back even further in time to a bench, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Temple. Yoda was in front of him, Qui-Gon by his side. The pain of letting her go. He could tell Anakin about it. He could. He could say that Anakin was wrong, that he understood. But he didn't, like the countless times before. He just nodded.

"Fine."

Anakin pushed past him and went outside. He moved from one balcony to another, until he saw them. She was standing on one side, and he was on the other. Anakin couldn't hear what they were saying, and he was silently glad for that. He watched from the shadows, embarrassed he had to, but too curious to step forward. They fell silent for a moment.

He was about to step forward, when he heard Ahsoka speak.

"Rex…"

Rex had her in his arms in an instant. Anakin started, and he looked down. _Not something I want to see, not something I want to see…_ he took a deep breath and sent a Force wave to Ahsoka.

* * *

She pulled away from Rex and looked around. He frowned. "What is it?"

She straightened her dress. "Anakin. He's close."

Anakin stepped from the shadows. "Yeah, pretty close," he said.

Rex felt his gut drop out of his abdomen. He was for sure getting transferred. _I just kissed the 501__st__ goodbye…_

Anakin looked uncomfortable. "Look…I…don't know how to do this." He turned to his Padawan and put both hands on her shoulders. Anakin took a deep breath in and closed his eyes for a second. Ahsoka could feel the emotions struggling inside her Master- fear, confusion, and sadness. She was thankful he was keeping control. He opened his eyes.

"Ahsoka…there are so many things I realized now I needed to tell you." He glanced up to Rex. "And you. But _now is not the time_."

For a minute, Ahsoka thought she saw the pain and sadness in Anakin's eyes. It was like…_he understood_.

"It's going to be hard. But we _need_ that information. _Tonight_." He let go. "Rex…you and I are going to continue reconnaissance. Obi-Wan will be Ahsoka's shadow for the rest of the evening…"

Rex interrupted, "General, sir…I assure you that my recent actions will not be replicated again." He straightened into his at command stance.

Anakin shook his head. "Don't be an idiot, Rex. Of course they will." Anakin turned back to Ahsoka.

"Are you ready, Snips?"

Ahsoka nodded. She gave Anakin a look of relief. "Of course, Master." Looking at Rex one last time, she went back into the dance.

Rex started after her, but Anakin grabbed his shoulder. He didn't say anything. Just…held on tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, its a long one. Hope you don't mind...

And I have no idea where Ahsoka would hide an ear comlink. So pretend she has ears.

* * *

Ahsoka entered the dance hall and scanned around for Obi-Wan. As she walked, several of the party patrons bowed to her. She received more than one request to save a dance from the young men. All she could do was smile and nod. She stood in the back corner, looking, when Obi-Wan was suddenly by her side.

"Where's Anakin?"

She was startled by his rough tone. "He's on the balcony. With Rex."

Obi-Wan's eyes were dark. Ahsoka reflected she'd never seen Master Kenobi _truly_ angry. It slightly scared her.

Before anymore was said, King Anyon reentered the party. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and tucked it under his arm.

"We have to get back out there."

The darkness in Obi-Wan's eyes vanished, and a pleasant smile came across his face. "Smile, Ahsoka," he whispered to her.

She gulped a deep breath, and the tension left her face as she smiled up at Obi-Wan and took her position on the dance floor. This was a group dance, thankfully, so she wouldn't be stuck with Obi-Wan the entire time. The music started, and Obi-Wan lead her through the first moves. _This_ surprised her. Anakin had joked before that Obi-Wan was terrible with music, tone deaf and didn't understand a beat. But Obi-Wan was a strong lead and even a little comical in his moves.

Ahsoka was about to comment to him about it, when suddenly they changed partners. This placed Obi-Wan and her face to face every other beat. On the fourth time, she looked up to see he was making a face at her. She couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Obi-Wan stopped the face and laughed too.

Around they went again, and this time for the pass, Ahsoka was making a face back. The two were still laughing when the song paired them as partners for the final chorus.

"Nice face," she said giggling.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her through his beard. "I had to get those frown lines out of your face somehow. And besides, that's how I learned how to do this dance."

The song ended and he dipped her into a bow. The audience clapped for the band, and Ahsoka was about to make a remark to Obi-Wan when someone grabbed her elbow by her side.

"I see this elderly gentleman has fully entertained you," King Anyon stated.

With all that happened in the past twenty minutes, Ahsoka was ashamed to admit she had fully forgotten why they were at a dance in the first place, and her heart stopped when the King didn't let go of her arm. The uneasy feeling returned.

Ahsoka noticed a flash in Obi-Wan's eyes, but she didn't know if it was from being called elderly, or if he too didn't like how close the King was to her. Either way, his face was pleasant and friendly as he bowed to King Anyon.

"Your Majesty, it is my honor bound duty to keep the Lady entertained and happy. For you see, sir, I am her godfather, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The threatened look King Anyon had had in his eyes at being challenged for Ahsoka affection vanished at the word "godfather". The King laughed.

"You're too young to be M'lady's godfather. Why, you can't be much older than me!"

Obi-Wan just smiled at the King's apology for calling him old.

King Anyon suddenly turned his back to Obi-Wan, a bold gesture to indicate that he didn't recognize Obi-Wan's authority over Ahsoka as "godfather", and to indicate that their conversation was over. Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka a look of encouragement over the King's shoulder and turned to look for Anakin and Rex.

Ahsoka turned her arm slightly, hoping King Anyon would let go, but he only readjusted and gripped tighter. He looked down at her with a rough smile, and she returned his look with a small, shy one.

"M'lady, I noticed your gracefulness from afar, and have only had a small taste of your wit. But I crave more. Would you please join me and a few of my Fellows in the antechamber for a small bit of after dinner sweets?"

Of course, Ahsoka nodded. King Anyon let go of her arm and placed his hand in the small of her back, guiding her to the end of the dance hall. She didn't dare look around for her Master, but sent out a small nudge in the Force, hoping he'd notice it and note where she was going. It was returned with a small _ping_, from both Obi-Wan and Anakin. The knot in her stomach unwound slightly, comforted by the fact that they were still paying attention. _But…_

King Anyon was stopped momentarily by a courtier. She chanced the distraction, and looked in the direction the Force had come from. All three of her boys were looking, watching where she was being led. Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall, his chin lifted slightly as though he were testing the air, and a frown of concentration was on his face. Anakin stood square, his arms crossed, and he was glowering at King Anyon. His right hand clenched and unclenched. Rex, behind the two, looked to be sick. She couldn't get any other read from him.

Her attention was brought back to the King when he grabbed her hand and placed it under his arm.

"This way, my pet," he purred.

Ahsoka felt a small burning sensation in the back of her throat, and had to struggle to control her gag reflex and swallow the vomit that threatened to come up. She smiled coyly, and allowed herself to be lead inside.

The door closed heavily behind her.

* * *

Anakin had waited for Ahsoka to leave the balcony before he turned Rex to face him. His captain, while not taller, was certainly broader and had more muscle than Anakin did on his lean frame. This was someone who couldn't physically be pushed around easily. But the soldier allowed himself to be pushed into facing Anakin, a sign Anakin didn't know how to take.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly realized he didn't know what to say. He hadn't prepared himself for this moment. What Jedi does? _Master Yoda really should have prepared me better for the situation when my Captain and my Padawan fall romantically involved with each other,_ he thought sarcastically.

Rex at first was looking at his feet when his General had turned him around, but when he realized the reprimand wasn't coming quite yet, he glanced up. The look on Anakin's face was shocking. He was sad, but not the kind of sympathy that someone should have when they are preparing someone for bad news, such as being forced into a different unit. No…it was almost as though Anakin were sharing his pain and confusion. Rex frowned and thought. _I'm reading him wrong. I have to be. Skywalker is a Jedi. _

Anakin and Rex locked eyes, and for a spilt moment, Anakin was ready to give the speech Obi-Wan had given him two years ago. But…he couldn't do it. He didn't care about the label of hypocrite if he were to deny Ahsoka and Rex this chance. No, that didn't matter, he'd been called worse.

What he couldn't do was let this man who had lain down his life countless of times before for Anakin, for the Republic, loose a chance of happiness. This man, who, according to the statistics, was passed over due for his expiration date, but kept miraculously coming out of every scrap and battle alive. This man, who made one of the few most important people in his life happy in return.

And Ahsoka, his beloved Padawan. He'd admitted only a short while ago to himself that he truly loved that girl, and he would go to the ends of the universe to protect her and make sure she was happy. Instinct-bred feelings of a brother who wanted his sister to have everything she could possibly ask for overwhelmed him.

And for himself- he knew the hardships Rex and Ahsoka would condemn themselves to if they continued down that path. But his own hardships melted away with every look from his wife. Every kiss, every hug, every night in her arms. Ahsoka was a little more conventional than he, and tended to hold to the rules like Obi-Wan…_But I can't deny her this chance to choose._

Anakin had waited so long to talk, that Rex felt uncomfortable, and wondered that the general's anger was so strong with him that he was at a loss for words. He decided he couldn't wait any longer and cleared his throat.

"General, sir, I need to explain…"

Anakin held up a hand. "No, Rex. It's me who needs to explain." Rex shut his mouth and waited for Anakin to continue.

Anakin sighed. "Rex…you are playing a dangerous game…no, Captain, let me talk!" Rex had opened his mouth to refute, but was shot down quickly by Anakin.

"Rex…I know this game is dangerous not because of what the Jedi have tried to drill into my head since I was nine….but because I've had to navigate it myself."

Anakin waited for Rex to process the information. He amused himself at picking out the different emotions that rushed across Rex's face. Confusion, disbelief, thoughtfulness…and then dawning realization.

"The…the senator…" Rex stammered. Anakin frowned. He hadn't meant for Rex to figure that part out on his own.

"Why did you name her?"

Rex shrugged. "Sir, I've slept next to you in ditches of mud, blood, and water. We've shared rations and wounds. I'm not quiet because I have nothing to say. I'm quiet because I watch. Now…looking back…a lot makes sense."

Anakin cocked his head to the side and studied Rex. "And, what does this sense that has been made make you feel?"

Rex thought for a moment. "Humbled, that you revealed it to me. Relieved, that you aren't taking me from my brothers and…her".

"Nothing like…betrayal that I didn't tell you before? Angry, because I'm not following my Order's rules and I'm lying to them?" Anakin couldn't help himself. This was the first person he'd ever ousted his marriage too, and he was curious to Rex's thought process about the matter.

Rex shook his head. "No, not really sir. Shocked, maybe. But not angry. When I was…well, I won't say where. But I was on an assignment once, and I chanced across a brother who had deserted the army. Then I was angry. Then I felt betrayed. But, after time, I've thought that maybe other choices aren't so bad. They aren't as harmful as we are lead to believe."

Anakin nodded. "That's what I'm going to do, Rex. I'm going to present to you and Ahsoka choices. It's your decision. But I can't let you make them blind. It's hard, Rex. Very, very hard. I never regret it, not once. Oh sure, the secrecy gets easy with time. In fact, if you hadn't thrown your little dance-tantrum in from of Obi-Wan, he wouldn't have picked up on it at all. He's blissfully trustful in some areas, like a lot of Jedi. But every separation will be harder and longer. Every time you see her, you'll crave her more and more. You two will each have to live life as though separate, make choices alone, and watch the other do what they must. Such as tonight. You have watched her flirt with another man, and she may resort to any number of other techniques for the greater good. Can you do this, Rex? Can you live a lie? Can you have your heart pierced day in and day out? Can you watch her run into battle, placing herself before you and your brothers? Can you live without her for weeks, months on end?"

As Anakin spoke, Rex's face fell hard. Each word seemed a worse punishment than being ejected from the 501st for Rex. Anakin didn't like seeing this pain, the pain of the truth, but it needed to be said. By the time he was finished, tears stood in the burly man's eyes, a sight Anakin wasn't prepared for, but he had to do it.

Rex walked away from the general to a different part of the balcony and rested his arms on the rail. Slowly, he lowered his head into his arms, hiding his face and eyes. Anakin waiting, watching the internal struggle his captain was fighting, but he didn't have any idea which side was winning or losing. He didn't want to consider which side he wanted to win. _This is their choice._

Rex raised his head, ran a hand over his face and turned towards Anakin. They considered each other for a moment, then Rex slowly nodded.

"I have to," he answered hoarsely. "All that is much more bearable than the thought of not having her at all. It has to be."

Anakin nodded, emotionally numb. He'd presented the choice to Rex. Now Ahsoka had to make it. "This conversation is over for the night, Rex. I mean it this time. We _cannot_ let this get in the way of what is happening in the here and now. Let's help Ahsoka get this information. We'll come back to it all later. _No more slipups._"

Rex nodded and turned towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"And Rex…I don't need to express the importance of your silence…"Anakin trailed off. Rex smiled and nodded.

"To my grave, General."

* * *

Rex and Anakin entered the dance hall just as the last few measures of the song Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were dancing to ended. They looked at each other in amusement and disbelief at the sight of Obi-Wan acting goofy, and the laughter he and Ahsoka were sharing. Her laugh warmed Rex, even from across the room.

But the feeling was iced again when they both noticed King Anyon speaking with his advisors. He was talking heatedly, and kept glancing at Ahsoka. Anakin frowned.

"Something's not right…"

Rex nodded. "Where is the Queen?"

Before Anakin could answer, the song ended and they watched as Obi-Wan and the King exchanged a short conversation before Obi-Wan was rudely dismissed. He joined them.

"Everything under control?" Obi-Wan remarked coldly. Rex only nodded, his face impassive. Anakin answered, "Yes, Obi-Wan. Misunderstandings, heat of the moments, so on and so on. It's fine."

Obi-Wan looked skeptical between the two. "It isn't my place…I'm not your General, Captain, and Ahsoka isn't my Padawan…but I can't state strongly enough the necessity…"

Anakin interrupted, "Yeah, Master, actually, you can. Trust me when I say, _it's fine_." He and Obi-Wan suddenly looked back towards Ahsoka in unison. Rex could only take that for one thing.

"She signaled you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. It looks like King Anyon is taking her away." He looked at the others. "This night has just jumped to a new level of difficulty."

Anakin and Rex could only nod silently. They watched as Ahsoka was led away. She turned for a slight moment, and a look of fear flickered across her face. Each man in turn felt that fear like a stab wound to his gut. A moment later, and the heavy antechamber door was closed behind her.

* * *

As Ahsoka was whisked around the antechamber room by King Anyon to be introduced to all those who were present, she heard a small beep and crackle in her ear. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex had turned on their ear comlinks and were setting them so they were hands free. Obi-Wan quietly relayed instructions to Ahsoka on which sequence of buttons to push so that the men outside could hear everything that was going on inside. Everything she said, and everything that was said near her would be heard.

Undercover of an itch, Ahsoka did just that. They tuned in just in time to hear her introduction to one of the queen's ladies.

"Lady Sura, may I present to you…" he turned to her. "Finally, my dear, I must ask you your name."

Ahsoka bowed to Lady Sura. "I am Ahsoka, m'lady."

King Anyon's eyes flicked at the name. She felt him heave a heavy, lustful breath. A silent shudder passed through Ahsoka.

Lady Sura regarded both the king and Ahsoka with cool eyes. "It is a pleasure, Lady Ahsoka. I'm sure you feel very honored to be with my Lord this evening."

Ahsoka nodded. "His Majesty has been very kind."

King Anyon nodded to the lady's, "Please, Lady Sura, will you entertain Lady Ahsoka for a moment, I must attend to other matters."

Lady Sura nodded, and the two watched King Anyon walk across the room to Queen Enys, who had just entered the room. While the King talked to Queen Enys, she looked over his shoulder to Ahsoka, and gave her a dead stare. Not hateful, not fearful. Just emotionless. A feeling of regret started to fill Ahsoka's stomach, and for the first time she considered calling it off. It took her a moment to realize Lady Sura was speaking to her.

"Tell me, Lady Ahsoka, what special talent you posses that has the King so entertained."

Ahsoka frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, Lady Sura."

"Well, clearly the King is interested in you for some reason. Are you a scholar? A seamstress, perhaps, to help Her Majesty with a new gown. Tell me."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment. She heard Anakin whisper in her ear, "Ahsoka, you dance."

"Dance," Ahsoka answered. "I haven't had much contact with His Majesty except for dancing."

Lady Sura smirked and moved close to Ahsoka. "Of course. He must have been impressed by your moves…" she ran her eyes down Ahsoka's bodice and raised her eyebrows at Ahsoka's bust. "Which, I'm sure, is one among your many _talents_."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she was at a loss for words.

"What is she talking about?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka couldn't answer.

Pleased at what she'd done, Lady Sura moved to join Queen Enys. "It was a pleasure, dear Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded, and moved to a corner of the room where she could watch the King and talk to Anakin. But that would prove to be hard, as she soon realized all eyes in the room were on her. Some were whispering behind fans, trying to be discrete. Others didn't feel the need to hide their gossip, and were outright laughing and smiling understanding smiles in her direction.

"This is bad, Masters. Really, really bad," she barely moved her lips to whisper.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked again. "What happened?"

"Everyone knows who I am…"

_"What?_" All three said in unison.

"No…not that. Everyone _thinks_ they know who I am. Obviously, I'm not the first woman to enter the King's antechamber behind Queen Enys' back. No one will take me seriously now when I talk to them. What do I do?"

No one answered her.

"Master?"

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan answered. "Change of plans. It's come to our realization on this side of the door that you are too much the topic of discussion."

Ahsoka signed. "Should I excuse my leave, then?"

"No," replied Obi-Wan. "All the attention is on you. This gives _us_ a chance to move more freely."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex were each sitting at separate parts of the dance hall outside the door. As Obi-Wan and Anakin were conversing with Ahsoka, Rex scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…_what's that?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. The regular guards at the door had changed. They were more heavily armed. He started, but something else caught his eye. They weren't concerned with the three of them in the room. He might as well have been just a regular courtier, tired from the dance and waiting for his woman so he could leave. No…no, the new guards weren't concerned about them. They were watching the door to the antechamber. He heard Obi-Wan say, "This gives us a chance to move more freely."

"I think we're running out of time, Generals," Rex jumped in. He motioned lazily with his hand so the others could look. "Ahsoka's been flagged somehow. She's the only thing I could think of that would require double duty and field-grade rifles."

Inside the antechamber, Ahsoka heard Rex point out the guards outside. She frowned. "That's impossible. I only gave him my name a moment ago. And he has no reason to suspect I'm Anakin's Ahsoka. Ahsoka is a very common Togruta name…"

Obi-Wan interrupted her. "I'm sure his council hasn't issued a check on you yet. But someone else was concerned by your presence. If you look closer, Captain, some of those aren't the King's men."

Obi-Wan was right. There was a different insignia on the new guards that Rex had noticed. Anakin frowned.

"I think that's our signal to move, boys. Ahsoka, you keep the king entertained. We're going to do a little recon."

Ahsoka nodded to herself. "Ok, I guess…so, now I'm a decoy, and not trying to get information?"

"If anything slips, take it. But no, just keep him occupied."

Ahsoka sighed and moved back to join the group. Others exchanged pleasantries, but no one made a move to engage her in conversation. She was about to give up when a petite woman stepped in her path.

Ahsoka fell to her knees in a grand bow. "Your Majesty."

Queen Enys looked down her nose to the girl. "Stand." Her voice was deep and accented, but very smooth. "I have noticed you tonight, young Ahsoka. Walk with me."

Ahsoka feel in step beside Queen Enys as she walked out to the antechamber's balcony. Ahsoka noticed the King watch them walk out, but he had the common sense to not separate his wife from the woman he was wooing. It would be too obvious.

Ahsoka welcomed the cold fresh air on her face. She took a deep breath of Coruscant air, and looked across the cityscape. The Queen had stopped at the furthest edge.

"I know who you are, Ahsoka."

The Padawan looked to the Queen. She wasn't sure what to say. A crackle came over the comlink, just a small signal from Anakin to let Ahsoka know they were still listening.

Queen Enys looked back. "Tell me, my child. Where is your lightsaber?"

Ahsoka held her surprise in. Her face was passive and cool as she raised a skeptical eyebrow to the Queen. "My _lightsaber_? Would I be so lucky to have such a prized item. My Queen, I have none." Nothing happened in her ear, but she was certain the others had heard.

The Queen raised one corner of her mouth in a smile, but suddenly grabbed both of Ahsoka's arms with her hands.

"Ahsoka Tano, you must listen to me. You do not know what you are doing. You've barely left childhood, what could your master have been thinking? I know the information you have come for. I would have gladly given it up had only the Jedi approached me."

Ahsoka dropped her act, and allowed the surprise to come to her face. Her blue eyes were wide. "What…why would you do that?"

Queen Enys let go her grasp. For a small woman, she had strong hands. Ahsoka reflected that's not something any normal royal would have, and she suspected the Queen had not always known the luxurious life.

"You don't know why our planet is so important, do you?"

"I…well, we want more to join the cause from the Outer Rim, but…"

The Queen laughed in pity at Ahsoka's ignorance. "That's only half, my child. Really, would your Council waste an entire Jedi team on just one Outer Rim planet?"

"There isn't a whole team here…"

The Queen turned her back to Ahsoka. "I know it's not just you. I just haven't been able to identify who's with you yet. No. It's not just our Outer Rim status. Laon resource drillers recently uncovered a large deposit of a new, more efficient burning fuel. Entire fleets could cruise for years without docking to refuel, granted they can carry enough supplies to live. Plus- and this is the most disturbing of all- our scientists have begun to refine the fuel. They discovered that in other forms, it can be converted to anything- yet it is indestructible. The gas never dissipates. The liquid never freezes nor evaporates, no matter how high or low the temperature. The only thing that changes its form is a scientist physically changing it at the molecular level. Could you imagine the unforeseen horror and destruction this could bring?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "It could also be used for good as well. Think of all the planets that would have never ending fuel for cooking, for living…"

The Queen whipped around. "Not when it's in the hands of my Lord. Nor Dooku. Dooku will starve my people, my family. I cannot let that happen. I know the Republic will ensure our survival, now that we have leverage this big."

"But if you would have come to us, you would have committed high treason…and your husband isn't too forgiving."

"I would rather die labeled a traitor than to live and see that terrible Count control my home. But then I saw you. I saw you arguing with your Clone on the balcony before the dinner."

Ahsoka groaned. "You knew Rex was a clone?"

"Not right away. But I watch the HoloNet more than my husband. I knew that man was familiar."

Ahsoka couldn't think what to say for the moment. Taking her silence as a note of her confusion, she heard Obi-Wan in her ear, "Ask her Majesty if she is willing to leave with us tonight."

"Will you leave with us tonight?"

The Queen nodded. "I will. But we have to move quickly. Anyon can only handle being in large company for so long. It will only be a matter of moments before he seeks…closer company."

"That's what you meant by we didn't know what we were doing?"

Queen Enys sighed sadly. "My dear, you don't know the start. Anyon will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I mean, nothing."

This did not sit well with Anakin. "Ahsoka, you and the Queen need to get out of there, now!"

"How?" Ahsoka answered him. "We can't leave through the antechamber to get back to the dance hall."

Queen Enys frowned slightly, then rolled her eyes. "Anyon will be pleased to know that his blockers aren't working for in-building comlinks."

"What else do you have on you, Ahsoka? Any grappling cord?" Asked Anakin.

"Yeah, of course I have my whole utility belt on me. Didn't you see it wrapped around my waist?" She responded sarcastically.

"Ahsoka, do you have it?"

She looked at the Queen, who didn't know what Anakin was asking for. Awkwardly, Ahsoka reached into her bust and pulled out the small grappling hook. Queen Enys smiled.

"…yes. Padmé showed me that women have many hiding places."

"Ok. We're just finding our way to the exit now. Stay on the balcony until we have it cleared below you."

The Queen grabbed Ahsoka's arm. "We're out of time," she hissed, just as King Anyon entered the balcony.

"What, what does she mean?" Anakin asked.

"Your Majesty," Ahsoka bowed. "Queen Enys was just delighting me in stories of your children back home. They seem very lovely."

"Was she, now?" King Anyon growled lowly. "My dear," he turned to his wife. "I do believe it is time for you to retire. I will be sure to bid our guests goodnight."

Queen Enys was the perfect picture of calm. She smiled sweetly. "Of course. Goodnight, my Lady Ahsoka. I do hope to see you again soon."

Ahsoka bowed as the queen exited. King Anyon placed a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. When the King had come out onto the balcony, Ahsoka had feared he had heard what they were speaking about. But looking into his eyes, she knew that his level of intoxication was so high, there was no chance he would know what he was hearing if he had heard it.

"Now, m'Lady. May I give you a tour?"

Ahsoka gulped. "I do feel tired as well, your Majesty. Perhaps I will retire…"

The king waved this off. "Nonsense. Come."

Taking her hand, he pulled her into a different door that didn't lead to the antechamber. Not knowing what to do, Ahsoka allowed herself to be lead inside.


	8. Chapter 8

There may be some language in this one that some might not like. Just a warning.

* * *

Anakin, Rex, and Obi-Wan had reconvened next to the exit of the dance hall when they heard Ahsoka exclaim, "Your Majesty!" All three stopped.

"Oh no," Anakin whispered softly.

"Shh," Obi-Wan shushed him. They listened to the King dismiss Queen Enys, and heard him lead Ahsoka into a new room. The king was giving her a tour, and it took a moment for them to listen and realize where he was heading. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Right. Anakin, you and Rex go get Ahsoka. I'm going to contact Master Windu and find Queen Enys." He paused. "I believe you both can do this. Two are needed to get her away from the King…but Anakin and I both can't do it."

Rex met Obi-Wan's gaze square. "General, it is all under control. We won't let you down."

"Don't promise me that. Promise that to Ahsoka. Time is not on our side."

Rex nodded.

"Very well," Obi-Wan turned towards where the queen was last seen heading. "Get out any way needed, but do it quietly. Rendezvous is Padmé's apartment."

He turned and walked swiftly away. Anakin and Rex exited the building and jogged lightly to the side where the balcony Ahsoka and Queen Enys had been standing. Guards were lined along the bottom.

"What's the plan, sir?" Rex asked.

"No clue," Anakin answered. "I'm pretty sure they won't let us just hop on up there."

They watched for a moment. "There, a blind spot. They're all so concentrated on that area," Anakin pointed, "that they keep their backs turned there. I can Force throw us up high enough into the shadow, and then we can climb the trellis."

Rex nodded. They moved around to the other side of the guards. Anakin motioned _1…2…3!_ And with a swift, invisible hand, Rex felt himself launched up and over the guards and into the shadow. Anakin held him there so he could grab something. The invisible hand left him, and a moment later Anakin was next to him.

They climbed quietly and rolled over the edge of the balcony. The door to the antechamber was closed.

"Ok. We know they did not go back into the antechamber. There was another door here…"

Rex motioned to the corner. "There. It's small, with no windows."

"I see it."

Entering quietly, they moved down a long and narrow, but luxuriously decorated hallway. The plush flooring helped to muffle their footsteps as the moved passed each room. Anakin silently whispered everything they'd heard the king tell Ahsoka about the tour she had been given. He had noticed a while ago that Ahsoka's com had fallen silent. _He's in a better secured room_, Anakin thought.

Rex pointed to the staircase where they'd last heard the King taking to Ahsoka. Anakin nodded, but was frowning.

"Isn't it odd that there are no guards, Rex?"

Rex shrugged. "It's a secure area. I'm sure no one thought a Jedi would vault himself up onto a balcony to sneak in."

"True. But I have a feeling. Stay alert."

They moved up the spiral staircase slowly, Anakin leading. He felt with the Force to see if there was anyone at the top.

"No one in the hall…" he whispered. They ascended upon another luxurious hall that had no other obvious exit. Anakin closed his eyes. "She's closer. In this hall."

Rex stood back as Anakin went from room to room, pausing to extend his senses.

"Here."

Rex moved to his side. Anakin was ready to draw his lightsaber to cut in, but Rex grabbed his arm.

"Too obvious, General. I'll hotwire it."

"That'll take too long," Anakin hissed.

Suddenly, the door beeped, indicating it was being unlocked. Anakin and Rex dodged into a doorway a few doors down. Peeking around the corner, they noticed it was Ahsoka who was leaving the room.

Rex was filled with momentary relief. But as he looked, he realized that they could possibly be too late. Her dress was ripped, exposing parts of her undergarments and skin. The door closed behind her, indicating she was alone. Anakin and Rex stepped out.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered. He rushed to her side, his eyes worried. Ahsoka looked up. Unshed tears stood in her eyes.

"Oh, Ahsoka."

She gulped. "He fell asleep." She gave a nervous laugh. "Or passed out. I'm not sure which."

Anakin pulled her into a hug. A familiar pain was caught in his throat, and it was all he could do to keep from going in and killing King Anyon. Old memories of dying sand people flashed in his mind. He pushed those aside.

Ahsoka allowed Anakin to hold her for a moment, then pushed herself away. "I don't think we have much time. We have to go."

Anakin nodded. He unclipped the cloak from around his neck and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Obi-Wan is going to meet us back at Padmé's after he gets the queen. We have a way out." Anakin started down the hall back towards the spiral staircase.

Rex moved to Ahsoka's side. He was unsure how to act, especially with the general just within earshot. She looked up to him. The tears came back to her eyes, and she made a hesitant move toward him. Rex looked back to the stairs where Anakin was standing. Ahsoka followed his gaze.

"We have to go, now," Anakin said. "There'll be time later."

Ahsoka gave a quizzical look to her master and to Rex. "Time for what?"

Rex took her elbow in his hand. "Let's go."

They walked quietly down the stairs without incident, through the hall, and back out on the balcony. It again was dark and quiet, with the handful of guards below. Ahsoka and Anakin lifted Rex up and over, and they followed. Walking back around to the main gate, Anakin handed his lightsaber for Ahsoka to hide, and they strolled out with the rest of the exiting guests.

"That was way, way too easy…" Anakin commented after they were a while away. He grabbed a floating taxi and Rex and Ahsoka followed on.

"Of course it was. King Anyon doesn't keep guards inside his private chambers," Ahsoka answered. "Well, at least not on party nights."

"How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "He told me. Says that servants talk. And he's too powerful of a man. He figures if he's killed, that means a terrible enemy for the power that killed him."

Anakin put the taxi on auto, and it ascended into the proper lane and in the direction of Padmé's apartment. He sat across from Ahsoka, next to Rex. "That's…incredibly stupid."

"Or, incredibly lucky. For once, there wasn't a catch." Ahsoka smiled.

Anakin smirked. "We'll see. We haven't heard from Obi-Wan, yet."

Ahsoka gave a brief smile, but didn't respond. The three flew in silence for a long moment, and an uncomfortable feeling entered the taxi. Anakin cleared his throat.

"Ahsoka…do I…ahem…" His voice squeaked when he spoke the word "_I_", something both Ahsoka and Rex had learned as a sign that the young general was nervous or uncomfortable, a throwback to the not-so-long-ago time of puberty.

Anakin took a breath and started again. "Ahsoka…_doIneedtohavePadm_é_calladoctor_?" He finished the sentence in a rush, running all the words together and looking down at his hands. Rex clenched his jaw until he heard his teeth grind. A bile feeling filled his stomach.

Ahsoka looked between the two men, then pulled something out from a small pack tied around her ankle. To the untrained, male, and not fashion forward eye, the pack looked like it belonged to the shoe she was wearing. She pulled out a small capsule.

"Padmé had thought ahead."

Anakin looked up and his eyes widened. "Is that…where would Padmé get something like…" he stopped his question as he knew the answer right away. Out of the corner of his eye, Rex's dark skin turned a deeper red in an uncomfortable blush. Apparently, Padmé had taken family planning into her own hands without discussing it with Anakin first. In the back of his mind, he'd never considered the lack of production from his and Padmé's efforts, but now it was clear to him. And, it was also now clear to his Captain.

Ahsoka, however, not knowing the situation, did not understand the meaning behind the capsule. Instead, she answered, "I guess Padmé has some on hand. You know…she is a wanted senator after all. And an adult. Which you should act like one too." She mistook the meaning of Rex and Anakin's embarrassment.

"And don't worry," she continued, putting the capsule back in her pouch. "I don't need to use it. He never got as far as a joke and collapsing on his bed. I had to support him so he didn't crash to the ground, and all those medals…and his heavy hand…ripped my dress." She picked at the loose pieces.

Anakin couldn't help himself and reached over to pull Ahsoka into another hug. "You have no idea, Ahsoka, how thankful I am to hear those words."

Ahsoka was still shaken, and took the moment of comfort to bury her face into Anakin's shoulder and let some of the hidden tears fall. She knew her master wouldn't mind. Ahsoka felt the steady beat of his heart and took a steady breath, allowing his familiar smell to sooth her active mind. After the moment, she pulled away, her eyes dry. She smiled up at him.

"I knew you'd be there, somehow." She looked across at Rex, who had ducked his head to let the Master and Padawan have their moment. "All three of you," she let out a dark giggle. "OH, could you _image_ what Obi-Wan might have done?"

Anakin laughed heartily at the thought of his former master losing his annoying cool in such an event. There was one thing that got to Obi-Wan the most, and that was those who took advantage. Rex smiled too. "Yes," Anakin agreed, "Obi-Wan would have been furious."

After a moment, their smiles faded, and the uncomfortable feeling returned. Anakin checked his chrono, and noticed they still had a bit of time before reaching Padmé's. He clapped his hands and stood.

"Well…I'm going to go over here now." He went to the front, sat on the floor with his back to the others, and pulled out a small data pad. After a minute, Ahsoka heard his familiar mumbling as he read out loud to himself. Obi-Wan told her once that he hadn't used to do that, but as he grew older Obi-Wan suspected that the "attention-disorder" everyone suspected Anakin suffered from took over his reading skills, and when something was particularly boring, Anakin would read it out loud to himself to stay focused.

Ahsoka looked across to Rex. "What was that about?"

Rex knew, of course, but it didn't help knowing Anakin could listen even if he wanted to. "We…need to talk."

Ahsoka frowned. "I know…but now probably isn't the time…"

"When will it be the time, Ahsoka?" Rex stood and moved further away from Anakin. "The General is right. It's now, or never. When we get back to the Senator's place, you and I will be whisked away and debriefed in separate places. I'll be sent back to my quarters with the 501st, and you'll be sent to the Temple." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "We need to get used to taking these small moments that we can."

Ahsoka held up a hand. "Hold on…what's this _we_? What do you mean? What's going on?"

Rex turned back and looked at her. "What?"

"I…think you're ten steps ahead of me Rex."

He looked back to Anakin, then sat down next to Ahsoka. "No, I'm not. Ahsoka…"

She scooted away. "No, Rex. Don't." There were tears in her eyes again. "We can't. It was a mistake. I was scared."

Rex's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious!" She looked away. He tried to catch her eye. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"You're a _clone_, Rex!" she raised her voice. "Furthermore, I'm a Jedi!"

"I love you, kid."

The tears that threatened to fall finally rolled down her cheeks. "Rex…please…"

"And you love me." He grabbed her hand. "You…_we_ have a choice."

"We do not have a choice!" She flung the words back to his face, but didn't take her hand from his. He held tighter. "The rules of the Order…"

"_Rules_," he spat. "Jedi aren't Generals either, Ahsoka. They don't lead genetically modified humans into battle. They don't organize vast movements of soldiers from planet to planet."

"You're mocking me!" This time, she took her hand away.

He sighed. "No…that's not it…" he stopped because he noticed Anakin's mumbled reading had stopped. Angry at how the moment had gone, Rex moved away from Ahsoka.

"Then what is it, then? What are you trying to tell me?" She stood to face him and placed her hands on her hips. She noticed too that Anakin had stopped reading, but she was too angry now to care. "Are you saying that it's ok to betray something I swore to uphold?"

"You never made that choice, you're parents did…"

"I'm an orphan," she interrupted.

"Oh…uh…well…ok." He looked at her sideways. "I didn't know that about you."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's something not usually brought up in conversation."

Rex growled. "This isn't the way this was supposed to go!"

"Hey, we're here." Anakin yelled back. "Stop yelling and put on a happy face you two."

Ahsoka and Rex didn't acknowledge each other as they exited the taxi into Padmé's apartment. The crowd that had been there earlier that evening was gone. Padmé was alone.

"No Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"He contacted me a little bit ago. They've made it, but have had to use the public transport. They couldn't get anything private. He wants to depart for the Temple as soon as he arrives."

Anakin nodded. "Good." He let out a sigh. "Rex, will you help Padmé in the kitchen? I think we could all use something to drink."

Padmé looked at Anakin, then smiled to Rex. "Come, Captain. You're lucky. I make the best mulled wine on Coruscant."

When the door closed, Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "You _really_ know how to shut a guy down, Ahsoka."

His Padawan turned to him. "I knew you were listening. Why did you do that?"

"Listen?"

"_No._ Let us talk! You knew what he would try…"

"Of course I knew. Ahsoka…I told him to."

Her face fell. "…What?"

"I didn't tell him no, Ahsoka. I told him he had choices. As do you. I can't tell you no, either."

"I don't understand…"

Anakin pulled Ahsoka to the couch and sat down. "Which is worse- having to fight beside him, and keep feelings bottled and stifled, or fighting beside him knowing that he is yours, you his, and there is that chance you will not get out of the battle together?"

Ahsoka frowned as she processed what Anakin was saying. "What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"Ahsoka…" This was harder than when he opened to Rex. _Why? Just say it…she needs to know…_ But as Ahsoka sat there, looking at him, trusting him… He was supposed to be her rock, her connection and foundation to the Force and the Order, the only world she knew. He swallowed.

"Ahsoka…I'm giving you the chance to choose because _I_ have chosen as well."

She moved away from Anakin slowly, shaking her head with her mouth open.

"_No_…" she whispered softly. "No…you haven't."

Anakin met her shake with a head nod. "Yes, Ahsoka, I have. But listen…"

"Who?" she spat at him bitterly.

Anakin paused a moment. He considered telling her, but he remembered how close Ahsoka had grown with Padmé. His wife had filled the position as female mentor in Ahsoka's life and handled life situations that he himself couldn't handle and there were no other female Jedi around. _And_, Anakin told himself_, I didn't quite expect this type of reaction from Ahsoka…_

"You…you know her," He answered, hoping to be vague enough. But Ahsoka had already figured it out.

Before she could answer, Padmé and Rex entered the room with four glasses of hot wine. Rex handed Anakin his and Padmé stood waiting for Ahsoka to take hers. But Ahsoka looked, wide eyed, from Anakin to Padmé. Padmé frowned.

"Ahsoka, dear, don't you like wine?"

Ahsoka stood suddenly, startling Padmé and knocking the red drink to the floor. "Actually, I don't really care for it. Sorry to have kept it a _secret_." Her face flushed as her eyes narrowed. Anakin put his head in a hand. The wine continued to seep into the pale carpet.

Rex bent to pick up the glass. "_Commander_," he reprimanded.

"No, Rex!" Ahsoka shot back. She moved away from the couch and backed towards Padmé's sleeping quarters. "Leave it! The stain is for all three of you! The traitor…" she pointed to Rex. "The liar..." she spat at Anakin. "And the _harlot!_" Padmé pursed her lips.

"_Ahsoka_!" She matched the girl's tone. "What is wrong? What are you talking about?"

Anakin stood. "Padmé…I tried to handle everything, I really did…"

Padmé turned on him. "You told?" she asked quietly. Anakin nodded. Rex gave her a quick, uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Ahsoka answered. "What a _great_ ending to the _perfect_ mission! I find out my best friend is willing to break everything he stands for just because my _Master_, my…my _brother_ broke _his_ code! HA! He's no better than that fat king who beds a different woman every night! And all for what? A lying siren who masquerades as a senator!"

"_AHSOKA!" _Anakin raised his voice. "You are out of line! You are acting like a child! And you will show Senator Amidala…my _wife_…respect!"

The silence in the room was defining to Anakin. At the words "my wife", tears had sprung to Ahsoka's eyes. He immediately regretted his tone. He couldn't blame Ahsoka. Sure, he hadn't expected this reaction…it really was out of character…but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. All Ahsoka had ever known was the Temple and the rules of the Order. It was nearly twelve years since he'd last slept in his childhood bed on Tatooine, but he still remembered life without the Jedi. Her earliest memory was crying in fear from Master Windu. This was shocking to her. He remembered her reaction in a recent mission when she learned not all Jedi actually followed Yoda.

He took a step forward. "Ahsoka…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and the tears fell. "I _trusted _you." She turned and ran to Padmé's sleeping quarters. One can't slam an automatic door, but as it slid shut with a soft _whoosh_, it sounded like the heaviest sound on his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

There might be language here too. Just saying. Also, this is the end of the story. There could be more, but I like how this story ends here. A sequel may or may not happen. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for waiting through my long break!

* * *

Anakin moved to follow her, but Padmé put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Ani. I should talk to her."

"What?" Anakin took his wife's hand. "She's my Padawan. And she shouldn't have thrown a temper tantrum like that." Padmé shook her head.

"No, she shouldn't have. But she really doesn't want to see you now. She'll respond more to a woman." Anakin was going to argue, but he had to admit that Ahsoka had exhausted him, and he was willing to give someone else a chance to fight.

"Alright."

Padmé kissed the palm of his hand, and turned to Rex. "Captain…I apologize for the night…"

He held up a hand. "No need, m'lady. In fact, I found to be much easier to handle than what was earlier at the masque."

Padmé looked back towards Anakin. "Oh, right…what happened with Ahsoka…"

Anakin frowned. "Yeah, she showed me your _pill_, Padmé. By the way, when did you get that?"

Padmé waved a hand. "Oh, Ani. That's nothing. I've always had some. When I entered the public sphere, and eventually became queen, my advisors thought it would be best to protect myself and my family to have something like that. She showed you it. Did she need it?"

Anakin shook his head. "She says no. But I think she might need a doctor just…" he trailed off.

"Anakin. You didn't talk to her, did you?"

"Yes, I did. She's my Padawan, I should know how she is."

Padmé went to her room, but turned before she entered. "Wait…Anakin. You thought I'd had the medicine for us?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

She looked at him in disgust. "When would we ever use it? You're always too tired…"

Anakin's eyes widened. "_Padmé!"_

Rex was still laughing when Padmé entered the room.

Ahsoka was out on the balcony, sitting on the edge with her legs tucked up. She had Anakin's cape tucked up around to ward off the cold evening air. Padmé looked at the chrono next to her bed. It was still hours until sunrise.

She walked out onto the balcony and sat on a chair. Ahsoka didn't move.

"Anakin loves you in every way he possibly can, Ahsoka," she started. "He views you more than just a pupil. You are his little sister. I never have seen him prouder than when he talks about you. He never has, and never will wish to intentionally hurt you."

Ahsoka still didn't answer, but shifted so Padmé couldn't see the side of her face anymore. Padmé tried again.

"I have a sister, Ahsoka, and two nieces. I can play _bitch_ right back at you."

Ahsoka lifted her head slightly, startled at Padmé's language. This was enough for Padmé. She'd witnessed this behavior in her sister as they were young, and recognized it in her nieces when they fought each other or were over-tired. _Sometimes_, Padmé thought, _bitchiness is a virtue._

"Fine," she said aloud. "For example, you are a spoiled brat."

Ahsoka turned her face. "Me? I was raised in the Temple. You were queen at the age of fourteen, and had servants to cater to your every whim. Who's the spoiled brat now?"

Padmé let out a low laugh. "And the annoying floozy speaks!"

"Hey!" Ahsoka shot back. "Where did that come from?"

"You want to talk about sirens and harlots? Ahsoka, honey…you're a _tease_. I mean," Padmé motioned to Ahsoka. "What is up with your choice of attire? Most other female Jedi I know wear tunics, like Obi-Wan's."

Ahsoka snorted. "Yeah, because they stifle their femininity. The Jedi strive for equality, but in it forget individual voice. I am a woman! Why do I have to wear what is dictated proper by a man?" She swung her legs over the railing.

"Besides, I was given great weapons. I know it, and I know how dangerous they are." She huffed.

Padmé smiled. "I know, right? Men are jealous. They actually have to work to get what they want. For example, this outdoor set…"she motioned to the table and chairs. "Paid nothing but a bat of an eyelash."

Ahsoka laughed. "Really? Don't you think that's…well, isn't that against what you stand for? You're using your body to get what you want."

Padmé shook a finger. "Ahsoka, I would never do that. I am exercising my gift as a woman to remind men that they _want_ to do these things for me. They just forgot."

Ahsoka laughed again and moved to the chair next to Padmé. "I like how you put that."

Padmé smiled. "Equality is a long way off, Ahsoka. I am still ignored in many committees because of my sex. We just have to learn to deal with it and move through it until that day comes, if ever. And as far as your 'weapons'…" she motioned to Ahsoka's chest. "Is that why you agreed to this assignment? Did you feel empowered?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "In a sense…yeah. I mean, it was _my _choice to agree."

"Even though the Council placed it before you?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah. I mean…I'm pretty certain there were, or would be, a lot of Jedi who disagreed with what I did. And I think it was outside the rules…or at least in that grey area. But we got something done, no one was killed, and I think, for once, we succeeded without any problems."

"So…you bent the rules. You _chose_."

Ahsoka looked down at her hands. "That's different."

"How so?" Padmé asked softly.

Ahsoka didn't answer. Padmé could tell that door that was opened was closing quickly. She tried a different angle.

"Are you angry at what Anakin did? Or are you angry that it was with me?"

Ahsoka's faced flushed. "Padmé…I'm really sorry about what I said. I don't think you're a harlot. Or a siren."

"Ahsoka, it's alright. You were upset. And I don't blame you. Anakin didn't pick the right time to tell you. I had actually hoped to do it differently."

Ahsoka looked back at Padmé. "You've been wanting to tell me for a while?"

Padmé nodded. "Oh, yes. I love the time we spend together, and it was hard when I couldn't talk about Anakin with you."

"What do you mean?"

Padmé smiled. "You know how he talks in his sleep, right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I don't like it when we have to share a sleeping space. He keeps me up."

"Have you ever tried talking back to him?"

"Only to tell him to shut-it."

Padmé laughed. "Well…next time he does it, start asking him questions. He talks often about showing up naked for an exam."

Ahsoka laughed. "I'll have to remember that!"

"So…are you angry at Anakin?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I don't know who I'm angry at."

"Try thinking this way: how has it changed him? Ahsoka, we've been married for well over a year. Knowing this now and looking back on your time with him…has he acted in any way contrary to what a 'proper Jedi' should?"

Ahsoka thought. "Well…you mean besides his impulsiveness and some of his ideas? No…I guess not."

"So then how has he changed now?"

Ahsoka growled slightly, a noise Padmé had heard before when they talked about deep matters. Ahsoka stood up and paced. "I guess I'm not mad at him either."

Padmé tilted her head. "Then what is it? Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No! Not him, of course not."

"Captain Rex?"

Ahsoka stopped her pacing. She turned and leaned on the balcony railing. "Yeah…"

Padmé nodded, though Ahsoka couldn't see her. She suspected this. "He told you he loved you, didn't he? He didn't wait, he was impulsive. Inconsiderate of you and your position."

Ahsoka turned towards Padmé, surprised. "Well…yeah…yes. That's exactly it. How did you know?"

"Those were my feelings when Anakin first kissed me on Naboo, and again when he tried to talk to me about it. It wasn't fair then, and it isn't fair now for you. But Ahsoka, you need to remember…he does love you. And, in all of his impulsiveness, can you return the feeling?"

For what seemed like the tenth time that night, Ahsoka felt tears come to her eyes again. She hadn't cried this much in her life, not even when she was a small child. Instead of holding them in, however, it felt refreshing to let them fall.

"I can. But I don't know if I can act on them."

Padmé stood and wrapped her arms around the slim girl. _Anakin never feeds her_, she reflected. "And that choice is for you and you alone to make. Whatever your decision, know that Anakin and I will support you. As for Rex…he will respect you. But you do owe him to let him know where you stand. Don't brush him aside. It will only make it worse."

Ahsoka nodded. There was a soft knock on the inside door to the sitting room. Ahsoka wiped her face as Padmé went to answer it. Anakin stood, his hands behind his back and looking at his feet.

"Obi-Wan and the Queen just arrived. They are talking to Master Plo about retrieving her children, and then we need to leave for the Temple. There, she's going to declare sanctuary and defect."

Padmé placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Thank you, Ani. We'll be right out."

Anakin looked up and tried to find Ahsoka. "Is she ok?"

Padmé pulled him in. "She is just fine. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and the Queen are here."

Ahsoka came from the balcony. "I heard. I'm ready to go."

Anakin stood back by the door. "Are you sure?"

Ahsoka frowned. "I'm sick of that question. Yes, I am sure."

Padmé put an arm around Ahsoka's waist, and Ahsoka returned the gesture. Anakin just shook his head. "I'm never going to understand women. One minute, you hate each other, and the next you are 'besties' and dancing on sunshine and rainbows."

Ahsoka cocked her head. "Master, I was never mad at Padmé."

"But…" Anakin sputtered. "You called her a harlot!"

"And she called me a spoiled brat, and now we're even." The two moved past Anakin who stood with his mouth open.

"Well…are you made at me?"

"Nope," she answered over her shoulder.

Anakin followed, shaking his head again.

* * *

When they entered the living chamber, Obi-Wan was finishing a conversation with a holographic Plo Koon, and the Queen and Rex were talking lightly about Rex's childhood as a clone.

"In my mind, it feels like a full twenty years. I try not to think about that I am actually only ten. It's too much to think about," he was saying. When he noticed Ahsoka entered. He stood suddenly. The Queen turned.

"Ahsoka!" Enys stood. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep."

Enys rolled her eyes. "And he wonders why he doesn't have more children. Well, I am glad to see you are fine."

Obi-Wan turned. "Queen Enys, Plo and his fleet will have collected your children within the hour. They will meet us at the Temple in two standard days."

Enys smiled relief. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I don't want to think about how my actions would fall on the Princesses or Prince."

Obi-Wan nodded and then frowned when he saw Padmé and Ahsoka still in their half hug. "Afraid you'll each float away?"

Padmé smiled as she gave Ahsoka one last squeeze and let go. "No, just some de-briefing. Female de-briefing."

The word 'female' was all Obi-Wan needed to hear to know that he didn't want to hear anymore. _At least Ahsoka had somewhere to turn that wasn't a man_.

"Well then…we need to progress towards the Temple. Padmé, if you wouldn't mind, may we borrow your transport? It's a little more covered then the one we brought from the Temple."

Padmé nodded. "Of course. We'll switch back in the morning."

Obi-Wan lead the Queen to the transport and helped her inside. When he was out of sight, Anakin leaned in and kissed Padmé good-bye.

Ahsoka made a gagging noise. "Hey, Sky Guy. PDA."

Surprised, Anakin pulled away. "What? I thought…"

Ahsoka laughed and hit him lightly in the arm. "Just because Padmé talked me into you guys doesn't mean I want to see _that_."

Anakin rolled his eyes, and shoved her away. "Whatever, Snips," he smiled.

Rex cleared his throat. He was waiting for his orders. Ahsoka stopped smiling and looked down. Anakin chose to not notice.

"Rex, you'll still be needed in the Temple in the morning. That room you were in is still open, come back and have some real food…is it just me or was that stuff at the Masque terrible?

The Captain was about to refuse, but something in him tugged him to stay. He turned to where Obi-Wan had headed. "Thank you, General."

Anakin hugged Padmé one last time and followed Ahsoka out to the platform. He hung an arm around her shoulder. "What changed your mind?" He asked lowly.

Ahsoka kept her eyes down. "I never was turned off to the idea, Master. We figured that out. I was mad about something else. I'm sorry if I disrespected you in any way."

He looked down at her and nudged her so she'd look up. Pointing with his head, he motioned towards Rex's back. Ahsoka nodded.

"It's all ok, Snips," he replied. They walked up the ramp and he stretched his arms out as he sat in the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan on his right.

"For once, it's actually all ok!" He laughed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You're provoking your luck, Anakin."

Anakin did his best Ki Adi Mundi. "Jedi do not need luck." They pulled away from the platform.

* * *

Ahsoka tried to fight back the feeling of Déjà Vu, but she couldn't help it. Rolling over from her back to her side on the sleep couch in her room in the Temple, she looked at her chrono. The sun was up by now. In a few hours, they would be summoned to the Council for de-briefing. She was tired, and could feel it, but she also knew this was probably her last chance. She was certain in her decision, she knew, but still her hands shook as she pulled on her boots.

Her door slid open silently and she looked up and down the hall. Satisfied she was alone, she closed her door. Walking silently, she went to Rex's door and knocked softly. After a moment, Rex opened it. His eyes were heavy, but Ahsoka could tell he hadn't been sleeping either. His shirt was on this time.

"Ahsoka?" He whispered, surprised.

"Can I come in?"

He could only nod and move aside. Ahsoka entered. Rex's armor was in a pile on one side of the room, and his dirty Masquerade costume in a pile by the sleep couch. He was in his sleep fatigues.

"Wow. You're messy."

Rex grunted. He didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand, he was angry with Ahsoka and how he'd made a fool of himself in front of her and Anakin. On the other, he was so overjoyed that she was here. At the moment, it didn't matter what she wanted to talk about. Just as long as they were talking, he was happy.

When he didn't respond, Ahsoka moved to the desk in the room and pulled out the chair. She moved it to the bed.

"Rex, you should sit."

He obeyed and sat on the bed across from her, but kept his eyes down, as though his hands were suddenly the most important thing in the universe.

"Rex, look at me."

When his brown eyes met hers, Ahsoka's breath was caught in her chest. She had been ready. She was going to scold him for his impulsiveness, and deny his advance. She admitted to herself that she loved him, sure. But it couldn't work. _It just can't work_, she thought. _It's against the Code._ In that moment, though…_forget the Code. This is what Padmé meant._

Before she knew what she was doing, she said quietly, "Rex. I love you too."

Rex's eyes widened, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You…you do, huh, kid? Well…what does that mean?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I don't know, Rex. I mean…in a few hours, after we're done with the Council, you'll have to go back to the barracks. I'll stay with Anakin until we have to go off somewhere, and then you have to be a Captain, and I am a Commander."

Rex reached out with his hand, hesitated, then took hers. "Yes. It'll be hard."

Ahsoka looked at her hand, small in his large muscular one. He had calluses in places where his DC-17s hit, different from where the calluses her lightsaber made. She liked how his hand felt, and liked even more the electricity it sent through her arm, to her heart, and pumped through her whole body.

"Yes, it will," she repeated. He moved close to her.

"I feel confident, though, that we will make it through. Each battle, each separation."

"Yeah…" She leaned in. "Will you still be able to take orders from me?"

He grinned. "Well, it'll be hard, kid. But I think I can do it."

She smiled back, but realized how close his face was and started to shake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just really happy."

"Good. I'm happy too."

At that, he pulled her in closer, and kissed her fully on the lips. Ahsoka's heart exploded into more joy and love than she had ever experienced before. A new emotion mixed in as well, and she was frightened, but at the same time she knew she wouldn't stop.

Rex put his arms around her, and pulled her closer, laying down on his sleep couch. They laid there for long, blessed moments, stealing all the time they could, knowing each moment, each new experience was as precious as water in a desert. It could be days or weeks until they saw each other again. After they had explored this new wondrous thing, they collapsed into a deep, sweet sleep.

* * *

Ahsoka blinked awake as she groggily tried to place the beeping noise. Rex grunted as she moved. "Blasted comlink," he muttered.

"Shh. It's probably Anakin for the de-briefing." She answered the call. "Yes, Master?"

"_Ahsoka, the Council wants to see us in twenty minutes. Will you wake Rex too?_"

"Yes, Master," she ended the call.

Stretching, Rex grunted again. "I didn't realize how much I drank last night. Ugh…I don't want to do that again."

Ahsoka slid out of the sleep couch and put on her boots. A slight throb was behind her eyes and she felt queasy. "I know. You don't have to yell."

Rex chuckled. "I wasn't yelling," he whispered.

She swatted his arm. "I'll be back in ten minutes. We'll grab something quick to eat then?"

Rex nodded, then suddenly reached up to her and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed him away and smiled.

"Ten minutes, Captain."

After she was gone, Rex went into his refresher for a shower. When he got out, he placed a quick call to the Torrent Company, letting them know he would be back in the late afternoon. He then placed another call to Cody, asking to meet up later. Rex hadn't decided if he was going to tell his good friend yet. But it would be good to see him. Ahsoka was soon outside his door again, and they walked towards the kitchen.

Rex wasn't surprised to see Obi-Wan and Anakin there. They were sitting in a familiar spot and he and Ahsoka joined them after gathering their meal.

"Where's the Queen?" Ahsoka asked with a mouthful.

Obi-Wan swallowed his blue milk. "She will meet us in the Council Room. You didn't sleep, I see."

Ahsoka looked up. "What? No, I was in my room."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I meant you look tired."

Anakin jumped in. "Well, you look like hell too, Master. I'm sure we all do."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Ahsoka shoved three more forks-full of food in her mouth before following Anakin to dump her tray. Anakin waited behind Obi-Wan to watch Ahsoka. After she dumped her tray, she playfully moved into Rex's path. Instead of talking her down, his Captain poked her side, causing her to squeal slightly and jump to the side. Both were smiling.

Anakin smiled too and turned after Obi-Wan. This had been a good mission.


End file.
